One Day Miracle
by am1thirteen
Summary: Sanzou saves a heretic out of a bottle and so the heretic promises to make his every wish come true. Chapter 5 Almost Perfect SanzouxGoku, HakkaixGojyo
1. An Invisible Pet

By: Ami

Beta Reader: kitsune-oni

-- One Day Miracle -- 

**Chapter 1 of 5 – An Invisible Pet**

My first Humor/Angst. ……Is it really OK to mix these VERY different genres?

Some of you might get freaked out later, so I'll tell you: Happy ending guaranteed.

Anyway, I have uploaded back my 'EYELESS' (since ff.net has banned it away =_=# # #). Please check my bio to get the link, then come and read~!

=_=;; It seems that I'm the only Saiyuki writer there. Friends, would you come to keep me a company? QQ

Dedicated to: All my readers and kind reviewers.

Specially dedicated to: **miracle*me** for giving me inspiration to write this fic. *Hug* you're so inspiring! ^w^

DISCLAIMER    : Who owns what, who borrows what, you know it already.

Here we go…

Valentine's Day was just the worst day of the year for Genjo Sanzou, 17 year old. On that day, everything would turn out worse than all of the bad days in a year put together. Blame his gifted face and perfect figure; even after he moved to an all-boys school, his locker would still be a big disaster on Valentine's Day—the so-called Love Day. Guess what? This morning, he couldn't even have found space for his gym shirt. And so, like last year, he dumped all of the chocolates in to a trash bin. And the next incident had been clearly visible for normal eyes; half of his admirers in the school had fainted and the other half had even tried to commit suicide.

Being scolded was one of the MANY things Sanzou had always hated, since he had been a kid. But still, he couldn't do a thing when his teacher scolded him for the chaos he had caused in the school. So he had just stood there and tried to control his anger. Sanzou sure wasn't someone with everlasting patience. The teacher was very lucky for stopping right at Sanzou's limit.

After school, things weren't much better. Instead, it turned out to be the worst part of the day. All the ex-boyfriends of his admirers had been waiting for him in front of the gate for revenge for stealing their 'ukes'. It hadn't been that he couldn't fight them; but fighting had been forbidden by school rules. So he had escaped from them. It had been REALLY annoying, especially for someone with high pride like Sanzou. But at least it had been better than getting expelled from the school. That would have been even more humiliating. He would have his own time to make them pay. *click*

And so, after that goddamned bad day, Sanzou was now walking home with an extremely bad mood. If only Cho Hakkai, his best friend hadn't fed him with enough aromatherapy, he would have blown and destroyed anything visible around. Now all he wanted was getting home as soon as possible and—

*THUD*

"Ouch! Shit!" Sanzou gasped as gravity sent him down on to the road painfully. Muttering NC-17 rated curses; he looked around and found a small bottle not far from his legs.

"Ch. Even a bloody bottle won't leave me in peace!" he yelled as he stood up and kicked the bottle away. Now he not only had a bad mood, he also had a nasty cramp in his wrist. Today was just SO not his day…

…Not long after the blonde walked away… a thick smoke flowed out of the crack of the bottle… revealing the silhouette of a small boy with long hair…

***

As he entered his house, all he could see was darkness. Sanzou tried to ignore the usual loneliness he always felt when he entered his house. It was always so big, it was always too quiet. Everything was neat and clean. Everything was in order.

Throwing his jacket on to the sofa, he went to the heater and turned it on.

Soon, warmth spread all over the room. Sanzou sighed before getting up on his feet and going to the kitchen to make dinner.

Sanzou was used to eat alone. For these past 10 years after his parents had died in a plane accident, he had been living alone in this big house. Actually at times he had thought of selling the house and moving in to a smaller one. Furthermore, the house kept reminding him about the sweet memories his family once had shared. But then he'd remember that his father had liked the house very much. It had been only 3 months before the accident they had moved in to the house, and he could still remember how his parents had loved their new house.

Though they were gone now, at least he wanted to keep their last wish; to own the house.

Sanzou hadn't been living in poverty. In fact, his parents had left him enough money to live in luxury for his whole life. He had no other family but an aunt he really hated for being as annoying as hell. So when she had offered to live with her, he had strongly refused and had chosen to live alone in his parents' house.

(Kanzeon Bosatsu sneezed)

Sanzou put down his chopsticks with an impassive face. He had even forgotten if the food tasted good or bad. He didn't care as long as the food kept him alive.

And so he dumped the plates in to the sink. He'd clean them later… after he regained enough energy.

The loneliness caught him again as he opened his bedroom door. The room was so dark, so large… so… cold.

_//Cold?//_ Sanzou smirked to himself. _//Where did that come from? Hell, yeah. It's winter.//_

And he threw himself on to the bed. A comfortable bed with a soft pillow was just the thing he needed at the time.

Lying on his side, Sanzou narrowed one eye at the window. The snow started to fall again. No wonder it felt so annoyingly cold like hell—I mean—like the North Pole here.

With the silence as a lullaby, Sanzou slowly drifted to sleep.

***

Morning.

Sanzou opened his eyes slowly.

The very first feeling he felt at the time was…

"Warm…" Sanzou brought a hand to his head. "Is it really winter?" He looked outside to find that snow was covering the rooftops. So… it really was winter. Sanzou narrowed his eyes. Then why the hell did it feel so warm now? Was the spring coming? Oh hell. Why the fuck should he care? Not in the morning when he usually had his fucking headache. 

Sanzou sat up and brushed his hair back with one hand. Strange. He wasn't having his usual migraine. It seemed that he had slept very well last night. Sanzou wondered why.

And when he was about to leave the bed, he found one answer for all of his earlier questions.

A boy was clinging on to his waist.

And just before Sanzou went platonic and screamed, a pair of golden eyes blinked at him.

"Huh?" the boy made a sound. "You--"

*WHACK*

Sanzou didn't know where had it come from, but suddenly his hand was holding his thickest English dictionary and the boy had fallen in to his lap with a bump on his head.

Blinking at his brand new attitude, Sanzou quickly drew the dictionary away and pushed the boy off him.

"Who on earth are you?! What the hell are you doing in my bed?!" he snarled.

"Itte~" the boy moaned before getting on his heels. "Sheesh! You don't have to shove me away like that, Master!"

"Mas—ter?!" Sanzou widened his eyes at the phrase. He didn't remember having bought a slave! Furthermore—this boy was definitely still underage for something like that—he was just about 9 or 10! Dear Buddha! What on earth had been eating at him?! Had he turned diabolic?! 

While Sanzou was blinking in confusion, the boy grinned mischievously before leaning forward to place a peck on the totally bewildered blonde's lips.

And that was it. Genjo Sanzou, the most composed guy on the earth, had finally lost his mind.

"BAKAZARU!!!! # # # #" His hand reflexively grabbed the dictionary and he starting whacking it on the boy's scalp, ignoring the fact that he was abusing an underage kid/animal.

"Ittetetetetetetetete~!!!!! Stopwhackingmeithurts~!!!!!!"  The boy crawled out of the bed, trying to escape from the infamous dictionary. "Gee! You don't have to hit me THAT hard!"

"I don't know what kind of game you are playing but if you dare to touch me again, I'll fucking kill you; if you yell at me again, I'll still fucking kill you and if you don't tell me what's your fucking business NOW, I'll really fucking kill you, damn it!" Sanzou glared at the boy impatiently.

"OK… OK… gee… I thought you were beautiful but you're also so harsh—itte!"

"And if you dare to refer me to that word again, I'll rape you and show you how much of a 'MAN' I am." The dictionary sparkled.

The boy gulped. Though he didn't really understand what 'rape' was about, the dictionary had been intimidating enough. And so he nodded.

"Good." Sanzou exhaled while throwing himself back on to the bed; slightly relaxed now that the boy looked a bit more obedient. "Now tell me who you are and what's your business here."

"I'm a heretic from heaven." The boy folded his legs, sitting on the floor while lifting his head up enough to meet his master's gaze. "I have been sealed inside a bottle for 500 years for a sin… I can't remember. I also can't remember my name. I just remember that you kicked the bottle and broke it so I am free now."

Nonsense. Silly. Irrational. Illogical. Stupid. Crazy. Those were exactly what Sanzou thought when he heard the boy's explanation. He would have snorted and kicked the boy out of his house through the window… if only the boy hadn't started floating right in front of him—without any visual trick.

"That's why, to return your favor, I have decided to follow you for 500 years and during the time, I'll make your every dream come true." The boy grinned happily while rolling around in the air. Sanzou could only watch in astonishment as the boy landed back on to the earth, right in front of him. "So, I'll stay with you starting today."

"……WHAT?!" # # #

***

Hakkai looked at the desk beside him with a concerned look. In 2 minutes, the bell would ring and the lessons would have started—and until now his best friend, Genjo Sanzou, the golden student of the high school, the best mathematician in the whole province, and also the hottest bishounen everybody was drooling over, hadn't arrived yet.

It was a rare event because usually Sanzou would always arrive two hours before the lesson because he didn't like being stared at while walking from the front gate to the classroom. So he always came much earlier than the other students—or even the school-keepers.

But this time…

_//Where could he be?//_ Hakkai looked outside the window worriedly. _//Masaka…//_

Soon Hakkai realized that the whole class had turned silent.

"Sanzou!" He smiled as his friend entered the class and quietly sat in his seat. "Good morning."

"Hn." Sanzou put down his bag and soon sunk limply on to the table.

"Huh? What's happened? You look really tired." Hakkai blinked. Sanzou must have been REALLY tired, since he wasn't a type who would show anyone his weaknesses.

"…nothing," Sanzou replied with a flat tone. "I'm just lacking sleep."

"Ooh… sou ka." Hakkai decided to accept the explanation though he couldn't see any signs of insomnia on the blonde. He didn't even have bags under his eyes! Honestly, Sanzou had never looked so healthy and lively like this before.

And the bell rang.

***

Sanzou sighed heavily. His mind obviously hadn't been concentrating on the lesson. He felt cramps all over his body from having run from his house to school, his throat hurt from have yelled too hard, and his stomach was empty—he hadn't had time for breakfast.

"Shit…" he muttered with another sigh. "Damn the stupid saru…"

Sanzou had needed at least half an hour to convince the heretic that he couldn't live for 500 years and the boy couldn't possibly follow him for his whole life. And he had needed another half an hour to make the boy leave—and it had ended with a deal that the boy would only follow him for one year. He had needed another half an hour to get dressed and tidy his room—and he had used the other half an hour to stop the boy following him to school—and—unfortunately—it had failed.

"Ne, ne, Sanzou. What are you doing here?" The invisible heretic floated around his master while looking around in curiosity.

Sanzou, obviously, didn't want to lose his title as the sanest guy in the school; and so he didn't answer.

"Ne, ne, ne, ne, ne, ne, Sanzoooooo~!!!! Tell me~!!!!!" the boy whined on his ear.

That's it.

Sanzou-SAMA had SNAPPED.

Badly.

"URUSAI!!!!!" # # # # #

And the whole class went silent.

And the old bald teacher in front of the class had a heart attack and now lay unconscious, mouth frothing.

And Hakkai blinked in confusion.

And Sanzou cursed.

"…fuck…"

***

"What has happened, Sanzou?" Hakkai shook his hand in confusion in front of his unusually 'horrible' friend's nose. "Did you hear what I said?"

Sanzou blinked and quickly turned his head to the brunette. "…huh?"

Hakkai chuckled in amusement. "I see. You have been busy with your own thoughts."

"Ch'…" Sanzou turned his eyes back to the grinning boy who floated on his right side. He had no time to listen to Hakkai. He'd to watch over the saru or he'd cause more troubles than the thing that had happened this morning.

"Hey, Sanzou. Your friend is talking to you. Listen to him." The boy looked at him with wide, blank, golden eyes. Though Sanzou hated to admit it, the boy was actually cute.

Sanzou snorted and turned his head away with a disgusted expression.

Hakkai couldn't help but sigh at his friend's strange attitude. True, Sanzou had been a cold, heartless bastard but he had never done anything like this before. No matter how short-tempered he had been, he would never have snarled at teachers—especially the old teachers with weak hearts.

"You won't tell me what's wrong, will you?" Hakkai smiled.

"Why should I?" Sanzou replied in a flat tone, as usual.

"Fine then. But maybe this will help you a bit." Hakkai pointed his finger outside the window. "Look down."

"Huh?" Sanzou narrowed one eye, obviously suspicious.

"Come on." The brunette kept smiling. "Look."

With a grunt, Sanzou stood up and walked to the window.

It wasn't hard to find the figure he had been always looking for; because he had been always the most energetic, stupidest and also the cutest boy among his classmates. Sanzou could spot him clearly; probably because he was the center of attention. It seemed that he had just won a basketball competition. That boy ALWAYS won anyway. He never failed to amaze the community around him. He had a special ability in strength, agility and speed—and also in appetite. Though his body was considered small for his age, he could always defeat his bigger opponents. He had a special charm that drew people to come around him. People always smiled at him. He was simply loveable. Nobody could hate him—and even if someone had, he would have still smiled at him and with the smile, the hatred would have gone.

_//Ironic.//_ Sanzou smiled faintly at the beautiful scene in front of him. _//Even someone like me likes him.//_

Hakkai watched the serene expression on his best friend's face happily. Though Sanzou would never admit it to him, he knew that Sanzou had a crush on the boy. Oh Buddha! Were pigs flying? Genjo Sanzou-SAMA WAS IN LOVE! 

At first he had thought that it might have been just his imagination; but then one day, he had noticed that both of them would always blush when they would accidentally meet in the corridor or stairs. Then he had known that the boy actually liked Sanzou too, but it seemed that he was too shy to confess —and it also seemed that Sanzou would have never make a move! Oh gee… what a complicated love!

Sanzou frowned at Hakkai's suspicious grin. Hakkai smartly closed his mouth and smiled modestly as usual. And Sanzou snorted. Sometimes Hakkai could be such a sly ass.

"Sanzou~! Sanzou~!"

Sanzou turned his head tiredly to the heretic who was never tired of distracting him.

"I'm hungry! I'm hungry~! Give me those~!" The boy pointed to another student's lunchbox.

'Last-night-you-emptied-my-fridge-up-and-you-are-STILL-hungry?!'

That's exactly the meaning of the look Sanzou was giving the little boy.

"Come on, Sanzou! I'm really hungry! When I was sealed inside the bottle, I couldn't eat! Now I'm really hungry and I think I can eat the whole school!" Golden eyes looked into the lavender ones pleadingly. "Sanzooooou~!!!!"

Sanzou was about to yell, but soon he realized that Hakkai was looking at him in confusion. And so he quickly regained his sanity and remained with his impassive face, trying really hard to ignore the sulking and whining boy who was now clutching his legs with wide, large, teary, hungry, puppy eyes.

"Hakkai." He brought one hand to his face helplessly. "Did you bring a lunchbox?"

"Huh?" Hakkai widened his eyes. "You mean—you want to eat lunch?"

"Not me but for this—" Sanzou quickly bit back his almost-sentence and flushed. "OK. It's for me."

"Oh… sure. Here." Hakkai handed him his lunchbox. He didn't mind that Sanzou had taken his lunch, he was just confused that suddenly Sanzou had an appetite for lunch. His best friend didn't eat that much—he once had believed so.

"Thanks." Sanzou took the lunchbox before getting out of the class. And Hakkai became even more confused. When had his friend started to eat outside?

***

"Listen, saru. You ain't give me more trouble than this." Sanzou scolded the monkey boy who seemed very busy stuffing his small mouth with the food. Luckily they were in an old Music Room with an old piano as the only existing thing inside the dusty room; and so Sanzou had a chance to scold the boy without getting an 'insane' title. "Oi! Listen to me when I am talking, BAKAZARU!" The impatient blonde managed to produce his magical dictionary from nowhere and whacked the boy hard.

"Itte~!!!" The brunette yelled. "OK! OK! I'm listening!" The boy folded his legs and sat there with wide curious eyes. He still had some rice around his pouty mouth—which Sanzou thought was really a cute sight on behold. Not that he's going to say it out loud anyway.

"Now listen, I'm going to buy you some food. Until after-school, you stay here and eat as much as you want. I'll come to pick you up. Don't wander alone anywhere and hide when someone comes. You understand?" Sanzou tried to explain it as simply as he could; knowing that the heretic didn't have enough brain-cells for difficult vocabulary.

"Unh!" The boy smiled. He seemed happy with the promise of more food.

"Good. Now stay still. I'll be right back."

And with a relieved sigh, Sanzou left the room, thinking that the boy would be just all right... because nobody could see him.

Just a few seconds after he had gone away, someone entered the room and nearly gasped.

"Who the hell are you?"

***

Hakkai blinked at the rare scene in front of him—and so did other passing-by students. If only you were also there, I bet you'd do the very same thing—or maybe you'd even stare.

There he was, the Almighty Genjo Sanzou-sama, the coldest guy in the century—carrying a sack of yakisoba to some who-knows-where place.

Sanzou was trying his best to stick with his color, but imagine if you're in his position… could you?

_//Damn saru damn you fucking bakazaru how dare you put me in this kind of situation I swear I'll kill you as soon as I arrive there just wait I'll really kill you saru!!!!!!!!//_

And Sanzou kept repeating his chant to keep his head sane.

Hakkai watched his friend curiously. That's it. He had got enough. He'd see if something was wrong with his best friend.

And with the thought, he followed the blonde.

***

"Who the fuck are you?!" the redheaded guy almost shrieked at the boy in front of him. "What are you doing here, gaki?!"

"What?! I'm not a gaki, you cockroach!" the boy replied with a glare. Phew. One day with Sanzou seemed enough to get those grumpy attitudes rubbed on him.

"I'm NOT a cockroach you monkey boy!" Red eyes glared back.

"Then why do you keep those silly antennas on your head?!" The heretic giggled. "Cockroach, cockroach, you're a cockroach~!"

The guy lost his temper and grabbed the boy by collar "Damn you—"

"Saru, I'm back. Here's your---" Sanzou stopped at his track as he realized the presence of a stranger there. He gaped as he noticed that the strange NOT only could see the boy. He HAD even touched him! "What---"

"What's going on here?" Hakkai continued Sanzou's almost-sentence. "Sanzou? Who is the redheaded guy?"

And Sanzou struck dumb.

And he thought he had told the saru to avoid making more troubles…

***

"Ah… now I have got the whole problem…" Hakkai smiled happily. "So… Sanzou has adopted an invisible pet and---"

"He's NOT my pet!" Sanzou snarled at the smiling brunette.

"Yeah… I didn't mean it… and…" Hakkai grinned. "And you… Mister…"

"Gojyo. Sha Gojyo." The red-eyed guy replied while lighting up his cigarette. "I just moved in to this school 2 weeks ago."

"Oh, sou ka. That's why I never saw you before." Hakkai muttered.

"So did I." Suddenly Gojyo had got an arm around Hakkai's waist. "I would never forget a beautiful guy like you. How about a date in this weekend?"

*WHACK*

"Is it time for that?" Sanzou glared at them—including the flushing Hakkai.

"Yeah… I mean…" Hakkai coughed, trying to get back his composed mind. "And Gojyo can see it. But… this place is pretty hidden. What were you doing here?"

"I just came to have a smoke. Teachers won't find me here. You know how fucking strict our rules here." Gojyo shrugged. "And when I saw the kid, I thought he was a runaway or somewhat like that."

"What did you say, baka cockroach?!" the boy protested.

"Urusai, saru!" Gojyo and Sanzou yelled almost at the same time.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaa~!!!!! Both of you think that I'm a monkey~!!!!!!" The heretic whined. "Fine! You two are just the same! Meanie! I'll just stay with Hakkai!"

"What the hell did you say, saru? He can't even see you!" Gojyo chuckled.

"Too bad." The heretic stuck out his tongue to the two bewildered guys before putting a hand on Hakkai's eyes. "Didn't I tell you that I could make people I wanted see me?" And when he retreated the hand, emerald eyes were locked at the golden ones. Sanzou thought he had never seen this kind of expression on Hakkai's face before.

"What…" Hakkai blinked cutely, and soon his face was flushed and two red dots appeared on his cheeks. "S---Sanzou---is he the one?" he asked with an excited tone.

"Yes." Sanzou turned pale at the expression. Somehow he knew what would happen next…

"So… CUTE~!!!!!! *hearts*" 

And the usual calm, smart and patient Cho Hakkai, the most reliable student, the finest gentleman in the whole school---had finally lost it.

"Oh~!!!!! He's SO CUTE~! CUTE CUTE CUTE CUTE CUTE CUTE~!!!! OMG HE'S SOOOOOO CUTE~!!!!!" Hakkai gave the boy a tight bear hug. "My Goddess! How could you send this cute boy to Sanzou instead of me? I always want to own a pet like this for myself!!! Sanzou, please lend him to me!!!"

"No." # # # Sanzou protectively snatched the boy away from Hakkai. Somehow he felt a bit uneasy with the way Hakkai had hugged his possession.

"Mou!" Hakkai frowned disappointedly. "You said that he's annoying!"

"It doesn't mean that I'm going to lend him to you." Sanzou glared back.

"Why… why… Hakkai-kun, you can always hug me when you need something to hug." Gojyo put an arm around Hakkai's shoulders.

"Come on! Don't be so stingy!" Hakkai pouted. "But Sanzou… don't you think he looks alike him?"

"Him?" Golden eyes blinked innocently. "Ne, ne, Sanzou, who looks alike me?"

Sanzou quickly realized that he had been hugging the boy. With a flushed face, he quickly pushed the boy off his lap. "N—no one."

"But Hakkai said---"

"I SAID *NO ONE*!" Sanzou snapped. "Now shut up and eat. Wait here until after---"

*TRANG*

Just when Sanzou had almost finished lecturing the saru, a ball collided the glass window behind him. Almost reflexively, Sanzou leaned over to protect the heretic with his own body. A piece of the broken glass window scratched his pale cheek, and the blood started to flow out from the injury. 

"I'm sorry! Are you all right?"

Just when Sanzou was about to curse, someone jumped in to the 3rd stairs room and landed in front of the blonde with a flushed face. His boyish face reflected both concern and guilt. Sanzou held his breath as the familiar figure take off his white shirt before brushing it gently on Sanzou's injured cheek.

"I'm really sorry, Genjo-san. I---I didn't do it on purpose…" The boy looked at the blonde with a pair of teary golden eyes. "A—are you feeling OK? Are you injured somewhere else?"

Quickly regained his sense, Sanzou narrowed his lavender eyes and pushed the boy away. "Go away."

The boy just stood there, bowing his head deeply. "I apologize."

"That's no use." Sanzou stubbornly stayed with his usual expression.

"OK. At least, let me take you to the Health Center and---"

"Go away." Sanzou turned his back to the brunette. Actually it's just an excuse to hide his reddening face after recalling the earlier scene---You won't tell anyone about it, right? *click*

The boy kept bowing his head and bit his bottom lip nervously. Cold sweat started to flow on his forehead. Standing in front of a furious Sanzou had been intimidating enough---furthermore after what he had done to the beautiful guy. If only there's a hole nearby, the boy would love to jump inside.

Hakkai, noticing the strange atmosphere around, quickly tried to find a suitable statement to cool down the situation.

"Yare yare, I think he didn't do it on purpose." He smiled at the trembling brunette. "Right, Goku?"

***

~TBC~

It's NOT a love triangle between Gaiden Goku/Sanzou/Goku. ^^ You'll see why… soon.

Next Update: (Probably) December 25th 2003


	2. Hakkai Knows Everything

By: Ami

Beta Reader: kitsune-oni

-- One Day Miracle -- 

Chapter 2 of 5 – Hakkai Knows Everything

Greetings to:

**GinRyu-chan-SAMA**

Kyaaaaaa~!!!! I can't believe this!!!! My idol REVIEWED my fic!!!! ^_____^ Goddess! I love your Saru Plushies~! *huggies* Thanks a lot! Please write more! Ami is waiting right here like a puppy waiting for dinner! ^w^

**Hanae da Firefly**

Hanae-chan, aishiteru~!!!!! *glomps* Thanks for keeping me a company in the group! ^^ Let's do our best together! Gambatte!

**lili**

lili-san, domo arigato gozaimasu~!!! ^w^ Your statement has touched my heart! *sobs* *sobs*

**Iapetus**

Oh, my other eternal friend!!!! XD Thanks for accompanying me~!!!! Thank you for supporting EYELESS! Yeah, that's the thing I'd really love ask to ff.net! =_=### The next time they drag my fic away senseless, I'll really sue them!

**real-circus**

Oh dear! It has been a long time~!!!! My friend I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you~!!!! Please get back soon and continue your 'Once Forgotten'~!!!!!

**Star-chan**

You know Star-chan-sama, December 13th wasn't such a good day for me… *sighs* But your words have brought back the light. Thanks a million!

*whispers* And… actually Hakkai's reaction was based on my own reaction if only I could have met Goku. *scratches head sheepishly* Was it THAT desperate? 

**Anael Razualle**

*sobs* *sobs* I am so touched with your comment… *sobs* And so… I uploaded it faster! ^____^ This is my Christmas present for you. Merry Christmas! *huggies*

**miracle*me**

Kyaaaa~!!!! My dedication reviewed~! This is the best day of my life! *hugs* Nice to know that you read this too!

**Redeyes143**

Of course I'm proud! Can't you see the glitter in my eyes? ^______^ Thank you for making me your first! I hope this chapter won't disappoint you. And anyway… do you like yaoi? Cause Saiyuki will be full of yaoi! He he he… if you need a tutor in Saiyuki yaoi world, I'm willing! XD

**Some of you might get freaked out later, so I'll repeat it to you: Happy ending guaranteed.**

Guess how many times have I deleted and rewritten this chapter?

5 TIMES~! So, I apologize if you find it rather confusing.

Dedicated to: All my readers and kind reviewers.

Specially dedicated to: 

**miracle*me** for giving me inspiration to write this fic. *Hug* you're so inspiring! ^w^

**maboroshi16 **for writing the 5th chapter of **Sweet Raptured Light** (read it! You won't regret! XD) You know, I wrote this after reading it, and something happened to my brain… and you can see the result below! *hiding behind pillow* Totally fluff! Thanks a lot, maboro-sama! ^____^ *huggies*

DISCLAIMER   : Who owns what, who borrows what, you know it already.

Here we go…

FLASHBACK

_One year ago…_

_Summer, midday_

_The sun was shining a bit too much that afternoon._

_A small boy looked at his watch peevishly for the nth time while his other hand rummaged his bag for a handkerchief. Oh hell. Why did he have to wait here while the sun was burning his tanned skin? Oh yeah… he had almost forgotten. He was here to wait for his friend. He had been waiting for almost one hour but his friend hadn't come yet._

_Growing more and more impatient, the brunette pulled out his cell phone and tried to call his friend again._

_"Oh," he groaned, hearing the busy tone, "It's not active…"_

_Sitting back on to the couch, the sweaty and tired boy decided to kill some time by doing something fun. But what could he do here? Alone? Just with a cell phone and his school bag?_

_Glancing at his cell phone, his golden eyes shimmered._

_There was A LOT he could do with it._

_And so, the boy held the cell phone carefully before pushing random numbers. Yes, his friends and he had always played something like this before. This game was just full of surprising things. It's like throwing a dice. He couldn't guess who'd pick up the phone. Would it be male or female, young or old, kind of evil… well… youths DID love surprises, huh?_

_With a grin, the boy pushed the dial button before bringing the phone to his ear and---_

_RIIIIING! RIIIIIING!_

_He blinked._

_The noise came from behind him._

_And it came closer._

_Just before he turned his head to the source of the noise…_

_*beep*_

_He thought that he would chew his own heart out as someone picked up the phone._

_The ring tone from behind him had stopped as well, but the boy was too preoccupied to care or listen. He concentrated all of his senses on every little sound that came from his phone._

_"What do you want?"_

_He jerked up. The sound came from both his phone and behind his back._

_The brunette quickly hung up and jumped up from his seat to face a beautiful stranger behind him._

_He gaped at the stunning blonde---the guy who was narrowing his lavender eyes, piercing him to the heart._

_Golden eyes widened at the sudden cold atmosphere._

_Although he was beautiful, the guy was somehow… intimidating._

_"I'm sorry!" The boy quickly bowed his head down. "I---I know I was wrong! Sorry! I promise I won't play with my cell phone again! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Please forgive me! Really! I didn't mean to disturb you and I---"_

_"Ch." Lavender eyes softened. They looked at each other for a mere moment before the blonde turned and walked away, still holding his cell phone in his right hand._

_And the boy went blank for a good minute… and probably it would have been one full day if his friend hadn't come and tapped on his shoulder._

_And that's the beginning of the tale…_

FLASHBACK – END

One abandoned music room, four bishounen and one heretic, one awkward position. Goku still bowed his head down, silently starting a prayer to keep his heart in his chest. Oh yes, if this went on, his heart would surely jump out of his body. _//Dear Buddha! I have made him mad AGAIN! I can't believe this! Why do I always have to meet him in these types of situations?! Can't I meet him at a serene lake or a fancy dinner?! Now he'll really hate me!//_

On the other hand, a certain blonde was actually doing the very same thing---although it might have been invisible on the surface. I don't know what brand of mask he was wearing---but it was VERY thick.

And the three ignored people: two brunettes and one red-eyed cockroach. The brunette with glasses was thinking, trying to find the right phrase to end this horribly horrible situation. He had to do something, or everything would be ruined up. Sigh… That's what you'd have for being the most intelligent of all.

Meanwhile, the red guy was watching the scene in amusement. Oh yes, he could sense a very awkward atmosphere around. _//It's so much fun to watch!//_ he told himself while grinning mischievously.

And the one left… one I-don't-know-it-all heretic… just watched with a blank look. Well… what else could he do anyway? Any suggestions, dear audience?

"Well… well…" Hakkai quickly took the moment of silence as a chance to escape from the uneasy air around them. "I don't think he did it on purpose. Right, Goku?"

"Y---yes. I—I messed it up." Goku kept bowing his head down. "I---I'm really sorry! Please let me take you to the Health Center!"

Sanzou gave him another cold glare. "Fucking no---"

"Oh! That's so kind of you! Please do it! Or the injury might cause further infection! You mustn't underestimate a small scratch like this, Sanzou! Now you two, hurry up go to the Health Center and treat the injury!"

And with the speech, suddenly Sanzou and Goku had been dragged out of the room with a loud *TWACK*.

And Sanzou soon realized something…

"Where the hell is my dictionary?!" # # #

"……………*blink* *blink*"

***

"OK now, since they're gone, we can start our emergency meeting here." Hakkai put down the dictionary he had just 'magically' stolen from our favorite blonde.

"Wait, wait---why the hell have you involved me in this?!" Gojyo protested.

"Because you have witnessed what you shouldn't have. And so you have been tied with an unbreakable bond as part of us. Thank you for joining. We'll appreciate good worker and silence." The glasses sparkled. "Any objection?"

Gojyo gulped and quickly shook his head. His famous sixth sense was telling him that provoking Hakkai would cause more disaster than doing the same to Sanzou…

"Fine then. Let's start the meeting." Hakkai pulled the confused heretic in to his lap and started caressing his hair lovingly. "I still don't know what your name is. Can you tell me, sweetheart?"

And Gojyo turned blue. It was the VERY first time someone had turned him down for a bloody kid! No! No! No! No! This couldn't be! Someone had turned HIS-handsome-cool-sexy-hot-pretty-romantic-gentleman-stunning-charming-sparkling-adorable-SELF down for a BLOODY SARU!!!!

And now he was having goose bumps in the corner of the room, crying for his hurt pride.

"Uhn. Sanzou didn't give me a name." The boy pouted. "Mou! He just calls me 'saru' or 'bakazaru'. He said that I didn't need a name! Meanie!"

"Yeah, right! He's so mean!" Hakkai nuzzled the kid's cheek happily. "I think you should ask for a name."

"Sure! I'll do it soon!" The heretic nodded in agreement.

"I'll suggest you a name. How about Yumeko? Yuriko? Yui-chan?"

"Ano, Hakkai~ They're not 'A' and they're all female's names!" *sweat drops*

"That's OK! A name doesn't do much!"

"Hakkai~"

"How about staying overnight in my flat tonight? I want to comb your hair and make a cute ponytail with it. How does red ribbon sound?"

"Hakkai~ onna ja nai yo~!!"

"It's OK. You're cute as either gender, sweetheart." *glomps* *nuzzles* *hugs*

"Hello? Anybody home? Is it our main topic in this 'important' meeting?" Gojyo finally regained his self-confidence and started to groan impatiently.

"Be patient. We're getting to it." Hakkai glared at him. Well… did I say that Hakkai HATED being interrupted? OK… I didn't say it. So please get it and beware of it. That's Hakkai's number one rule—never interrupt him rudely.

And Hakkai's cold glare had sent the poor kappa back to the deepest hell.

And the:

_Someone turned me down for a saru…_

****

Mantra was repeated over and over in his injured head. Sigh. Accept the truth, Mr. Kappa-san. It's the end of your golden reputation as the most famous playboy in the whole anime world… Someone turned you down for a saru.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ignoring the suffering and moaning redhead, Hakkai turned his attention back to the beautiful heretic in his arms. "OK now… firstly I'd like to ask you something, honey…"

"Yes?" Golden eyes widened in curiosity.

"Can you tell me how you met Sanzou and finally why you decided to follow him?"

***

Back to our favorite duo…

_//Damn you Hakkai fuck you Hakkai I'll really kill you Hakkai korosu korosu korosu korosu **KOROSU**! # # # # I won't forgive you for putting me in this difficult position damn you for making me look so stupid in front of **my** Goku now how on earth will I control my own body I might push him inside a random room and molest him senseless then he will hate me for sure and it also will be the end of my golden reputation as the coldest guy in the whole school oh fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck **FUCK**!// # # # # # # #_

_//Sanzou scary~ QQ Does he hate me that much? I'm SO dead… T_T//_

…Aren't there too many 'f***' in this chapter? That's why it's PG-13.

***

FLASHBACK

_One year ago_

_Summer, morning_

_"Son Goku, ka?"_

_Sanzou gasped as Hakkai had caught him red-handed gazing at the secret document. He quickly put the document back inside the cupboard and glared at the smiling brunette. "…What are you doing here?"_

_"Sir Takeshi asked me to look for you, because you were taking so long to take our test papers." His glasses sparkled knowingly. "Don't worry. I won't tell him about this."_

_"Ch." Sanzou took the test papers, his earlier duty. "What do you want?"_

_"Nothing." The emerald-eyed guy approached the blonde with an understanding smile. "I'm your childhood friend, right? I just want to help you… with your love life."_

_"What the f---"_

_"I have been watching you and I know, Sanzou." Hakkai casually pulled the document from its original place and read it carefully. "Son Goku, 1st year. 16 years old. Ability: all about sports. Very famous and friendly. Everybody likes him although his academic achievement isn't that good."_

_"That's enough." Sanzou turned away and walked out of the room._

_"Wait, Sanzou." Hakkai grabbed Sanzou by shoulder and smiled understandingly. "Are you sure you don't want my help?"_

_Sanzou snorted and casually slapped Hakkai's hand away. "…I don't want anyone."_

_"But---"_

_"I thought you knew me, Hakkai." He spoke without turning his head back. "I thought you knew me."_

_And the statement would be unforgettable for Cho Hakkai… forever._

_"…I know you, Sanzou…"_

_With that thought, he slipped back the document inside the cupboard._

_"I know you."_

FLASHBACK – END

***

"So you mean… you have come to return his favor?" Hakkai tightened his embrace around the little boy's body lovingly. "How cute~ Sanzou is so lucky!" *hearts*

"Arghhhhhhh! Quit this fluffy scene and tell me, what's the point of this bloody meeting?!!!!" Gojyo spoke impatiently while eyeing the couple, obviously envious. _//Grr… I can't believe this! I can't be in love with a pedophile! No way! Arghh!!! He can't turn me down for the saru!! __# # # No! No! No! __No! I'll grab him for sure! Someday he'll realize who IS the real man here!//_

_//What's happening to the cockroach? I don't like the look he's giving me…//_ The heretic blinked at the evil aura around a certain kappa.

"I'm planning to get Sanzou and Goku together." Hakkai smiled sincerely. "As soon as possible."

"WHAT?!"

"You mean… the boy is the one Sanzou loves?" The heretic gasped. "Sanzou loves someone!".

"Yes." Hakkai grinned, still hugging the cute creature close, ignoring the grumpy redhead beside him. "He likes him very much! Well, you know Sanzou. He's always being mean to the people he loves."

"Then it also means that he likes me too! Because he's very mean to me!" *hearts*

"That's right!" *flowers*

"Then it means that he likes you too! Because he's also mean to you!" *bubbles*

"That's right!" *fireworks*

"Does it mean that he like me too?" Gojyo's eyes shimmered.

"No." Both brunettes glared at him with shivering cold aura, sending our dear darling Gojyo-sama back to despair and goose bumps.

"You told me that you wanted to make his wish come true, right?" Hakkai smiled. "Then it might be a big chance."

"Cool! Hakkai knows everything!" The chocolate-haired boy hugged the emerald-eyed gentleman happily. But suddenly the sunshine in his eyes disappeared. "But… Hakkai… I'm afraid I can't use my magic…"

"Why?" Hakkai widened his emerald eyes.

"Umm... because… I get my power from my master's wish… and if he doesn't tell me his wish… then even if someone else tells me about it… I… I can't use the power to make his wish come true…" Golden eyes went teary. "Hakkai! What should I do?! I'm so useless! I can't make Sanzou happy! I can't make his dreams come true! I really, really, really, really, really wanna make him smile even it's just for once! But I can't use my power because he's so damn stubborn and he didn't want to tell me about his wish! QQ What should I do now?! Whaaaaaaaaaaaa~!!!!!"

"Ooh… What a poor kid… Come here, honey…" The bigger brunette pulled out his handkerchief and brushed the pearly tears off the heretic's cheeks. "I feel sorry that you can't use your magic. But it's not the only chance." 

"Really?" Golden eyes widened in hope.

"Yes. You can also do it with your usual human form." Hakkai smiled reassuringly. "Although you're without your magic power, we can do something too. I'll tell you later."

"Uhn! Thanks, Hakkai!"

And Gojyo sighed at the bubbly, flowery, hearty, and fireworks-ful scene in front of him. The union of a dumb heretic and a desperate child-lover didn't sound so promising for Sanzou.

_//Poor you.//_ He chuckled at his own thought. _//Poor you, blondie.//_

***

The heretic watched impatiently as Sanzou cooked dinner for both of them. Some of you might think that he was hungry, but actually he didn't really feel like eating (after Hakkai had stuffed him with all the things he could have found in his fridge). He had a mission to do, a very important mission for his savior.

"Ne, Sanzou."

"I told you, wait until I am finished," Sanzou replied quickly.

"But---"

"Aren't you hungry, bakazaru?! Wait a minute, OK?!" Sanzou snapped.

"OK…" The brunette smartly shut his mouth. He had tried it for 4 times and it had failed. How on earth could he be thinking about taking the 5th try? Genjo Sanzou was definitely the worst choice for a Patience Contest you know.

Sanzou snorted at the pouting monkey. He wondered what the boy was thinking about. He seemed very impatient, and tried to tell him about something. It's not that he wasn't curious, but he had told him to wait. And so he also had to wait.

"OK." Sanzou settled the plates on to the table and sat on one chair. "Now spit it out."

"Uhn!" Golden eyes shimmered happily. "Ano, Sanzou. Actually I'm thinking about… umm… how about giving me a name?"

"Name?" Sanzou narrowed one eye. "Do you need it?"

"Of course I need it! So that you will quit calling me bakazaru!" The small boy pouted. "I want a name! You can't possibly call me like that for one year!"

Sanzou grunted and brought the beer can to his lips. "…fine. What kind of name do you want?"

"Really? I can choose my own name?" The heretic's eyes glittered happily. "OK! I want GOKUU as my name!"

"Go---" Sanzou nearly spurted out his beer. "What the hell!"

"Yep! I want Gokuu! I want to be named Gokuu!" The boy looked at Sanzou stubbornly.

"Why would you want that name?" Sanzou's mind automatically displayed the image of grinning Hakkai. Yes. He should have known that staying in Hakkai's flat for less than 3 hours was enough for the boy to adopt some secret 'information' from the sly brunette.

"Nothing. It sounds fun."

It's clearly visible for the lavender orbs that the boy had been lying. The heretic hadn't been a good liar anyway. When he lied, he always avoided Sanzou's eyes.

_//Let's see what's he playing.//_ Sanzou smirked.

"OK. You may use the name." He replied. "So, you'll be GOKUU starting now."

"Wow! Thanks, Sanzou!" The boy jumped in to Sanzou's lap and hugged the guy tight.

Sanzou sighed and watched the boy carefully. Damn. He really looked like HIM. And now with ALMOST the same name.

And the image of grinning Hakkai returned in his mind.

_//…Fuck.//_

***

"Wow! That's great!" Hakkai smiled happily. "So finally you can convince Sanzou to give you the name?"

"Uhn! Unexpectedly, he agreed about it very fast!" Gokuu nodded happily.

"Cool!" Gojyo put a hand on the heretic's head. "He always had a soft spot on you anyway."

"Mou! Don't speak as if Sanzou is a meanie! Well… he IS a meanie… but I think actually he's kind…" Gokuu pouted.

"My… my… why do monkeys love that bloody nerd…" Gojyo grinned.

"Gojyo! Gokuu isn't a monkey!" Hakkai glared at the redheaded guy, pulling the boy in his arms protectively. "Gokuu, you have done a good job! Next I'll tell you what to do. Will you stay overnight here?"

"Really?" The heretic's eyes shimmered. "Sure!"

And the pair hugged again happily with a shoujo manga's flowers background.

And Gojyo kneeled down in the corner of the room desperately.

_//Hakkai… why won't you recognize me…//_ QQ

***

Mission #1

Winter, Saturday, 03:01 P.M

Strategist: Cho Hakkai (17 years old/2nd year)

Missionary: Newly given name -- Son Gokuu (unknown – more than 500 years for sure)

Victim: Son Goku (17 years old/2nd year)

Place: Basketball Hall

_"First of all, you must get in to the Basketball Hall. Goku will have a game there this afternoon."_

Gokuu clutched his hands nervously. Now he was in an important mission: getting Sanzou and Goku together. He was sitting in the basketball hall of the school, while watching the game carefully. His mouth soon curved a confident smile. He'd do ANYTHING for his savior.

"Gambatte!" He cheered himself up.

_"Goku is a very good three-pointer shooter. So he'll likely do three-pointer shots almost all the time."_

The heretic watched the game and soon noticed that Hakkai had been right.

_"Then, when he's in a position to do a three-pointer shot, run as fast as you can to seize the ball. Dodge the ball then pretend as if the ball is hitting you, fall down and cry. I'm sure that Goku will come to you and take you to the Health Center. Then you can start becoming friends with him."_

Gokuu grinned at Hakkai's third instruction. _//A piece of cake! But Hakkai is really smart! He can arrange a perfect plan like this! Hakkai really knows everything!//_

And with the thought, Gokuu jumped out of the audiences' seats and ran to seize the ball.

"Hey, kid! Stop it! You'll get hit by the ball!" An audience shrieked at the heretic that disguised himself as little boy.

"Stop!" the other yelled.

_//Heh! I WANT the ball! What's so big about that?//_ Gokuu smiled and kept running to the ball to make sure that he'd get hit by the ball, then he'd fall and cry. It's just as easy like that. He wouldn't get hurt because he's strong! Hakkai had told him that. And Hakkai KNEW everything! ^o^

_//Yosh!//_ Gokuu looked at the ball over his head. _//Now I'll pretend as if the ball hits me and---//_

"MOVE AWAY!"

In one gasp, a strong figure wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, pushed him away from the ball's area and soon sent them both crashing on to the hard floor.

Gokuu couldn't close his mouth, staring at the grinning figure in amazement.

This WAS unexpected.

"Are you OK?" The cheerful voice suddenly sounded gentle. Two tanned hands came to his cheeks, brushing some dust on it. "I'm sorry. The ball almost hit you and it's my fault."

Gokuu's cheeks flushed as he nodded.

"Oi! Goku!" Another player came to them. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah! Just some bruises! Nothing nasty!" The chocolate-haired boy smiled at his concerned friend.

"That gaki just came across! That's not your fault!" A player glared at Gokuu. Reflexively, Gokuu hid behind Goku's body, clutching Goku's shirt for protection.

"No! It's my fault! I had seen him running before, I should have aborted throwing the ball." Goku kneeled down and smiled at Gokuu. "Ne, let's go to the Health Center now. Nii-chan will help you with those bruises."

"B---but Goku---the game---"

"I can't play anymore. My right hand is bruised now. I'm sure you can win without me." Goku replied as he took the smaller boy's hand in his hand and assured him to follow him. "Come on now."

And Gokuu smiled wider. "Uhn!"

***

_"After he brings you to the Health Center, ask him to take you home! Then you can get him closer to Sanzou."_

"Yep! It's done!" Goku looked at the bandage that was wrapped around Gokuu's leg happily. "Try to move it. What do you feel? Is it still hurt? Or is it too tight?"

"No! I'm fine with this!" Gokuu replied cheerfully. "Ne, Goku-nii-chan! Thank you!"

"No, don't thank me. It's my fault. I must be responsible." Goku picked the boy up on to his back again. "OK! Now I'll take you home!"

Gokuu's grin widened. Great! Although some things were a bit out of scenario, in the end he still got the best result!

"Uhn! Let's go! I'll show you my house!"

"Yosh! Let's go!"

***

The door cracked open.

"Not here…" Sanzou mumbled to himself softly.

_//Where the hell is he?//_

Sanzou moved to the last room and opened it. Yet still, Gokuu wasn't there.

"Oh shit." Sanzou brought one hand to his forehead. "Now he's getting out of control… and he might cause trouble outside…"

Trying to stabilize his emotions, Sanzou got downstairs and grabbed his wireless phone.

"Hello, Hakkai. Is Gokuu there?"

***

"I----is this your house?" Goku gasped at the big house in front of him. Suddenly his face turned really red. "Are you sure? I mean---this is---Genjo Family's house---"

"Yes! This is my house!" The heretic smiled innocently to the flushing boy. "Do you know my brother?"

***

"Gokuu ka? No. He isn't here." Hakkai replied while his hands were mixing the cake batter. "Isn't he at home now?"

"If he's at home then I wouldn't have called you to ask." Sanzou growled coldly.

"Too bad." Hakkai tried to hide the sound of his soft chuckle. Somehow he knew where Goku was… "I'll tell you if he comes here."

"OK." Sanzou closed the phone and threw himself on to the sofa. _//Damn the saru… where could he be? He promised me to follow me for a year, right? Then he wouldn't leave, right? He shouldn't have left, right?//_

Sanzou groaned before placing his hands to cover his reddening face. Fuck. What on earth had he been thinking about?! Did he miss the damned monkey?! No way! He was used to living alone, right?! There's no way he could miss the saru. For 10 years straight he had been living alone, eating alone, sleeping alone… and suddenly the noisy heretic came in to his life, waking him up in the morning, whining for food all the time, clinging on his legs when he wanted to leave him for shopping or school…

"Fuck." Sanzou rested his chin on a hand. "This is just my imagination. Just my imagination. I can't miss the saru. There's no way I AM missing the saru. It's better when he's not around. I can have my peaceful rest and---"

PING PONG!

"Gokuu!" Betraying his earlier words, he ran to the door and quickly opened it. "I told you not to wander off alone you little---"

"Ano…"

And Sanzou blinked.

And he blinked again.

And he blinked again and again.

"What the---"

***

Goku held his cup nervously while bowing his head down. The sound of clock and soft wind were getting him even more and more nervous. The blonde-of-the-matter was sitting in front of him, giving him a piercing lavender stare.

Goku was hoping that the little boy he had saved earlier was there to make a better scene, but 'unfortunately' he had run upstairs as soon as they had arrived, telling them that he wanted to take a bath and asked Goku to keep his 'brother' company.

_//Oh Buddha! What am I gonna do now? //_

Sanzou exhaled and stood up.

"W---what---the---" Goku jerked up, face flushed.

"It's almost dinner time. Do you want to have dinner with us?"

***

"Hello, Hakkai! It's me!" Gokuu spoke excitedly to the phone. Well, Hakkai had just taught him how to use the device so that he could contact him easily. "I have taken Goku-nii-chan to Sanzou's house!"

"Really?" Hakkai was now baking the almost-done black forest. "Then what did you do?"

"I have left them to talk alone downstairs." Gokuu replied cheerfully.

"What? Leaving them both? Alone?" Hakkai gasped. "Oh my, Gokuu. I'm afraid that it won't work."

"Huh? Why?" The heretic asked confusedly.

"Because they're both very, very, very shy." Hakkai whispered with a chuckle.

"Shy?" Gokuu mumbled. "Nee… they're so complicated…"

"Oh yes. That's the plurality of life." Hakkai laughed softly. "Anyway, I have another plan for them. Do you want to hear it?"

***

"Itadakimasu~!"

Sanzou sweat dropped at both boys who had the blue whale's appetites.

Both of them ate really fast and A LOT. Even the shy Goku had seemed to lose his nervousness when the food had been served in front of him.

Sanzou sighed and ate slowly. His brain was obviously out of the food or the taste. His eyes were fixed on both brunettes.

"Ne, Sanzou."

Sanzou quickly turned his eyes away. He ain't gonna let Gokuu or Goku notice that he had been watching them with loving eyes. Sanzou soon noticed than even their voices were very alike. Gokuu's voice was just somehow more childish and Goku's is a bit more mature. Sanzou couldn't help thinking that maybe both boys were actually… brothers or… even the same person. Gokuu was just a chibi form of Goku.

"What the hell?" He replied after taking a few seconds to recognize whose voice had it been. It's Gokuu's.

"Can Goku-nii-chan stay overnight here? It's too dark for him to go home now."

Both Sanzou and Goku nearly choked their food at the statement.

Sanzou didn't answer. OK, OK, he had to admit that he'd LOVE it. But remember about his pride. He was definitely the very least person who would jump around and giggle when his lover was around.

"It's just 7 P.M." He managed out the very disappointing statement for all of them.

"7 P.M is already night! Goku-nii-chan is still 17 years old! He still needs 10 hours sleeping just like me!" Gokuu put his arms around Goku's arm. "Goku-nii-chan~! You will stay, right? Right? You will keep me a company tonight, right?"

Goku flushed at the thought of staying in the same house with Sanzou. Especially with the presence of Gokuu, he felt like being a new wedded couple with a kid. Oh, what a wonderful life…

And he blushed deeper at his own imagination.

"Umm… if your brother doesn't mind… I…"

"Do whatever you want." Sanzou put down his chopsticks and opened a newspaper to cover his flushing face. Yes, he was also thinking about the almost same thing with Goku---his thought was just a bit… more 'adult'. Ahem. Use your imagination. You know what I mean. *cough* *cough*

"Yahoo~! Goku-nii-chan will stay~! Yay!" Gokuu tightened his grip on Goku's arm. "Ne, Go-nii-chan, Sanzou just bought me a very fun game! Let's play!"

"PlayStation?! Yosh! I love it too!" Goku's face brightened.

And they rushed to the living room to get the toy Sanzou had bought to keep Gokuu stay at home while he's out.

And Sanzou sighed.

No. This was definitely NOT the life of a new-wedded couple and a kid. It seemed more like a poor father and two kids…

_//I'll kill them if they make mess in MY living room.//_ Sanzou thought as he washed the dishes, listening to the boys' laughter in the living room.

But…

It felt worthy… for the two boys' smiles…

Somehow…

Although it was starting to snow again, Genjo Sanzou, for the very first time in his 17 years old life… felt warm.

***

Hakkai wiped the spilled vanilla cream on his cheek with a frown.

"The cake is almost done. But it seems that I'm out of strawberry now…"

With the thought, he grabbed his jacket and shawl before rushing out to the fruits shop.

***

_//10 P.M//_

Sanzou glanced at the clock and frowned.

He took a few minutes to decide if he should give the two mischievous boys another 10 minutes to finish their game.

And he had finally got his decision.

"Fine! I give up! Get out of there!"

"Huh? You're giving up, Sanzou?" Gokuu appeared from the rooftop. "Ne, Go-nii-chan! Sanzou has given up!"

"Huh?" Goku popped out from behind a huge picture of Sanzou's parents on the wall.

Sanzou sweat dropped.

Yes. The two boys were **DEFINITELY** MONKEYS!

"BAKAZARU!" # # # # #

*WHACK* (6x)

"Itte~!" Both brunettes yelled almost at the same time.

"What the hell do you think you have done?! # # # People will think that you're a thief! Don't climb the roof again for this fucking hide and seek game!" Sanzou gave Gokuu another blow. "And you saru two! The wall is 4 meters high! # # # How on earth could you jump there and hang behind the picture?! I wouldn't have held the responsible if you fell down and broke a rib or two!"

"Itte~ that hurts, Sanzou…" Gokuu pouted.

"Sanzou~ I'm not a saru~" Goku whined.

Sanzou sighed at the pair. Both of them were now giving him their famous teary puppy eyes.

Getting more and more blinding sparks, suddenly Sanzou lost his earlier will to lecture the two boys more. "Fine. Now brush your teeth and sleep!" # # #

"Haiii!"

The boys glanced at each other and winked.

It seemed that both of them had known about Sanzou's weakness over their almighty golden puppy eyes.

And Sanzou sighed again.

Tonight will be really a long night…

***

"Strawberries? Sorry… it seems that we're out of stock. The last stock has just been bought a few times ago." The shopkeeper bowed her head down to the clearly disappointed brunette.

"Aa… sou ka…" Hakkai bit his bottom lip and sighed. "No, don't apologize. It's OK."

"Please come again. I promise I'll get a new stock as soon as possible. Well… it's kinda hard to find fruits in a season like this…"

Hakkai walked slowly back to his flat. Actually he had been planning to give the cake to his favorite heretic tonight, but it seemed that he wouldn't be able to put the strawberries on the black forest.

"Black forest without strawberries is meaningless…" He mumbled, still with a disappointed tone. "Yare yare… maybe I'll just put the cake in the fridge for tonight… and tomorrow I'll look for strawberries in the other shop…"

"Oi! Hakkai!"

Hakkai turned his head to the direction and blinked. "Gojyo?"

"Fuh! Finally I have found you!" The redheaded guy grinned at him. "I have been waiting in front of your flat for 30 minutes! Where have you been?"

"Nothing." Hakkai tried to hide the tinge of disappointment with his smile. "I just took a walk."

"Well… at least I can meet you now…" Gojyo pulled his bag and inserted one hand inside. "Actually I have come to give you this…"

And Hakkai blinked at the thing Gojyo was holding.

"This is…"

"A pack of strawberries! He he! I heard from the saru that you're going to make a cake tonight! And when I passed the fruits shop, suddenly I remembered about it. And so I bought it for you. It's the last pack! I'm just lucky, don't you think---"

Gojyo struck speechless as the guy in front of him leaned forward and embraced him gently.

"H---Hakkai?"

"Thank you Gojyo." Hakkai smiled happily. "You have come all the way… just for this."

"Uh… no… actually… err… it's nothing…" Gojyo blushed deeply, almost as red as his hair.

"Come on in. Don't you think that it has been too cold here?" Hakkai took the other guy's hand and started dragging him to his flat.

And Gojyo's body shook with happiness.

_//This is the best night of my life!// _QQ__

***

Sanzou stirred awake as he started to cough uncontrollably. Not wanting to wake the two brunettes in the next room up, he quickly got on his heels and ran in to the bathroom.

_//Shit… I forgot to eat my pills…//_ He grabbed a tissue and brought it on his mouth before coughing more and more.

"It's getting worse… huh?" Sanzou smirked at the stain of blood on the tissue.

Without another word, he threw the tissue inside the trash bin and went to the kitchen for pills.

_//Fuck…//_

***

~TBC~

OK, guys… since the angst has made its first appearance here… ^^ You'll just have to believe me to make you smile in the last chapter. It'll be a BIG surprise---oops---mustn't spoil it now… *clamping hands on mouth*

Anyway, some of you might have shrieked: HAKKAI IS A PEDOPHILE~!

No! No, guys~! XD The answer is in the next chapter. Matte kudasai? (Although actually I have written this until chapter 4 XP I'll upload faster.)

And one more thing. Gaiden Goku will be called Gokuu and Goku will be called Goku to make it easier to make difference between them. I'm stupid so I might have made typos with their names. Let's hail kitsu-nee-chan for always correcting my every mistake. XD

Next Update: (absolutely) January 2nd 2004 or earlier (Pray for my luck! *grins*)


	3. Something DID Happen

By: Ami

Beta Reader: kitsune-oni

-- One Day Miracle -- 

Chapter 3 of 5 – Something DID Happen

I think, now everybody has known about the removals ff.net has done to us (writers). *sigh* I was down for a few days. I DID even suffer a 'cannot-write-anything-out' (thankfully, just) for a few days. Looking from the bright side, it taught me to be stronger. Yeah, I AM a spoiled girl. ^^ But I'm not planning to stick with the 'illness' forever. I'll learn and get better. ^^ Thanks to the reviewers for keeping my days bright, to my puppies for keeping me smiling, and also to Prince of Tennis's 'White Line' mp3 ^^ I just realized that I liked this song very much!

For details or the removed fics, you can see my bio.

Greetings to reviewers:

**Chibi Unleashed**

Wow! Thanks a lot~! ^__^ I surprised myself that my fic has attracted someone like you! XD Thanks for reading and telling me what you feel. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. *grins*

**hakkai-san**

O.O *blink* *blink* hakkai-san~! *glomp* Irrashaimase! Wow! I never expected you'd come to a place like this! I'm so flattered that actually 38 fans also read my 39 fic! Wow! Great! XD Actually I also like Hakkai, that's why I'll never never never never put him in misery! I'll treat him really good! Believe me! See? *grins* Don't worry, OK? No. He's not a pedophile. XD

**Gallatica-san**

*rolls eyes* Which blood? *runs away and hides somewhere gallatica-san can't find* Not now~! You sure don't want any spoiler, ne? *grins*

**Iapetus**

Wow! Thanks for taking so much time to review! ^____^ *glomp*

I think ff.net is really 'error a lot' lately. I experienced the same things. *nods* But about saving the earlier chapter… probably it's because the chapter is too long. ^^;; Should I make it shorter?

Well, answering your questions. Goku did save the number because the one he had just met was drop-dead gorgeous! XD I'd definitely do the same thing if I was he! But he's so afraid that the intimidating blonde would kill him, so he didn't call it. XD XD

And about meeting the very alike person with his-child-self… other person might be very surprised, but since it's Goku… =_=;;; It's likely that he'd just blink and force the confusing thoughts aside! XD Goku doesn't like to think cause his brain cells are too limited. XD XD XD

Wow! You have accepted the wallpaper! Yay~! Thanks for accepting it! I love you~! *glomp*

**On3**

You're my dearest Christmas present! *glomp* QQ I'm so touched! *clings on On3's waist*

**Me-Nuriko**

Wow! Thanks! I am so flattered! XD This is the wonderful AU world of Saiyuki! (Usually I don't write AU too, but lately, AU ideas keep coming! XD XD) Thanks for reading and telling me that it's not bad. I appreciate it.

**kitsune-oni**

Mou~! kitsu-nee-chan~! XD Don't let them know that actually I have written it until 5th chapter now—oops—what did I say? *dodges tomatoes and kitchen furniture* Mou! If you want to read everything faster, be my beta first! 

**Star-chan-sama**

QQ H—honto? You believe me? *runs for tissue* *sniff* How touching! *sniff* *sniff* How wonderful! *sniff* I can't believe this! *sniff* *sniff* I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOO glad that you have been believing me! Thanks! I won't disappoint you! I swear!

**Bakazaru Boi**

QQ Thanks for cheering me up… I really really really need it now… My brain is going to kill me…

**GinRyuu-chan-sama**

Mou~! What did you mean by that? You're really my idol! *glomps* ^w^ Your fics cheered me up in my worst day, you deserve my every hail to you. For you, I'll do my best in my every job. QQ (Ne, ne, are you gonna make one Sanzou x Goku lemon? XD XD We sure need it in this kind of situation!)

**Some of you might get freaked out later, so I'll repeat it to you: Happy ending guaranteed.**

Anyway… this chapter is full of fluff. Make sure you can bear it. *grins*

Dedicated to: All my readers and kind reviewers.

Specially dedicated to: **miracle*me** for giving me inspiration to write this fic. *Hug* you're so inspiring! ^w^

For my best pal **Windy Hurrice **and my dear** real_circus**, you made me realize that I'm not alone. : ) Thanks gals.

DISCLAIMER   : Who owns what, who borrows what, you know it already.

Here we go…

Goku opened the door very slowly. Despite the fact that he had actually come to wake up the room-owner, he had been holding the sounds of his thumping heart that was trying to get out of his chest, trying to be as soundless as possible.

_//Is it really all right?//_ He closed his eyes tightly, flushing hard from head to toe. _//Goku, face it. Now you mustn't hide again like a bloody chicken. You're just going to wake him up. That's all. He won't be mad at you. Instead, he might be grateful! Yeah! You must fight! Yeah! Now enter, call his name and wake him up, then leave. It's just as easy like that! Yosh! I'm going in now!//_

A familiar comforting wind blew on Goku's face lightly as he entered the room before closing the door behind him carefully and soundlessly.

_//Smells nice…//_ Goku smiled at the air. _//OMG! I'm in Sanzou's room! I can't believe this! Nyaaaa~! No~!!! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG~!!! I'm in his room and he's sleeping right there~!!! How exciting~!!!!//_

After slowing down his heart's beating, he regained his courage and started approaching the bed carefully.

The scene in front of him simply left him speechless.

In the bed there lay the most beautiful guy he had ever seen in the whole of his life. His face was soft and relaxed---unlike his usual grumpy mask he always wore when he was awake.

The pale lips were slightly opened, the eyelids that hid the beautiful violet orbs, the long and beautiful eyelashes, blonde hair that always fell right in its place, the soft and pale skin, the slender jaw line and neck… everything in him had simply formed his figure to its perfection.

_//Dear Buddha…//_ Goku brought one hand to cover his reddening face. _//He's so beautiful that my heart hurts…//_

But the beautiful scene automatically turned in to a huge disaster as the violet eyes stirred open… and gazed deeply at the flushing boy.

"…You…"

_//I'm SO dead…// _

And…

"GOKUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" # # # # # # # # # # # # #

***

"Yes?" Both boys lifted their heads up, looking at the furious blonde with innocent eyes.

"Not you, saru two!" Sanzou glared at Goku.

"Y—yes!" Goku quickly bowed his head back down, chewing his toast nervously.

"W---what's up, Sanzou?" Gokuu gulped nervously, trying to reduce Sanzou's anger with his cute grin, but failing miserably. He was simply too nervous to form his usual modest smile. Oh gee. He should have learned more from Hakkai.

"Why did you ask Goku to wake me up?!" Sanzou snarled.

"Umm… nothing?" Gokuu tried to form an innocent smile.

"Don't you dare to lie to me, bakazaru!"

*WHAP*

Ouch… newspapers also hurt… why could Sanzou always find papers to whack him wherever, whenever and however?

"Itte, Sanzou~!"

"Urusai, bakazaru! I wouldn't have whacked you if your daily deeds were good!" Sanzou replied coldly. _//Damn you saru! How dare you asking Goku to wake me up! I dreamt about him this morning and I might have raved it out! # # # # # # I'll really kill you if Goku has heard about it!//_

"I apologize, Sanzou. Don't hit him. I insisted it. Not him." Goku tried to shield his new friend.

"The most similar thing about you two is that you two are BOTH idiotic monkeys!" Sanzou furiously opened the newspaper—although he didn't really feel like reading now.

Goku bowed his head down and sighed heavily. _//He hates me. __QQ//_

Gokuu pouted. He had called Hakkai to ask for the next plan, but the always-smiling brunette hadn't picked up the phone. Wonder where he had been…

***

Gojyo stared at the toast and orange juice in front of him with teary red eyes. Glancing at Hakkai unbelievingly, he started to speak again. "Are you sure you have cooked this for me?"

"For Buddha's sake, Gojyo." Hakkai sighed. "You have asked about it for 10 TIMES."

"But---but---" Gojyo sniffed. "I thought you'd never recognize me."

Hakkai chuckled. He had ever thought that Gojyo had been a direct one-night-stand type, but now the famous playboy was showing him his dearest cute face ever. He couldn't help but admiring it. He hadn't known that he had this side in him.

"What are you talking about, Gojyo-san? You're the part of our group. How could I not recognize you? Furthermore, it's just a usual breakfast. Nothing's special. If you don't wanna eat, I'll---"

"No! You cooked it! Of course it's special to me!" Gojyo quickly stuffed the toasts inside his mouth before Hakkai changed his mind. "This is delicious! Thanks a lot, Hakkai!"

Hakkai smiled and nodded. "You're welcome. Now, may I wash the plates?"

"S—sure! I'll help you!" Gojyo helped Hakkai to pick the plates on the dining table and put it in to the sink.

A minute of silence had passed. Hakkai seemed to be OK with the rather uncomfortable silence between them, but our dear kappa seemed to lose himself. After inhaling a large number of fresh air, he finally had got back his lost courage.

"Ano… Hakkai…" he stated. "I… want to ask you… about something."

"Sure," Hakkai replied coolly without stopping his activity. "What is it?"

_//OMG! OMG! OMG~! What should I do now? Is it OK to ask him about that? But he might get offended then he'll surely hate me for the rest of my life and then I will have no chance to get his attention! This question is too dangerous to ask but I really wanna know about it! What should I do now? Shall I ask him or not? Ask or not? Ask or not? Ask or not? Ask or--//_

"Ano, Gojyo-san…" Hakkai's voice startled the daydreaming cockroach.

"Y—yes?!" Gojyo went tense.

"Could you *PLEASE* *NOT* ruin my garden?" A vein popped out on the still-smiling brunette's forehead. His right hand was now pointing at his ruined rose in Gojyo's hand.

And Gojyo sweat dropped.

While trying to decide if he should ask or not, his hand had unconsciously picked one flower from Hakkai's small garden and started abolishing its petal one by one while murmuring something sounded like: 'ask' 'not' 'ask' 'not' etc…

And now there was only one petal left on the flower… signing to the 'ask'.

And Gojyo gulped.

Should he ask him?

"Gojyo-san!" Hakkai raised his tone.

"Hakkai-san I apologize if I offend you with this question but I really wanna know about that so please spare my life you can choose not to answer if you don't wanna answer it but please don't hate me later~!!!!"

Emerald eyes blinked. Gojyo's face was so serious!

"Hakkai-san---are you---are---you---" Gojyo closed his eyes tightly, not believing his own voice. "ARE YOU A PEDOPHILE?" _//I said it!!!//_

And Hakkai blinked. "………………………Huh?"

***

Sanzou looked at the book. Veins were popping out on his head as he read more and more.

One word passed his mind.

"…Unbelievable."

Goku bowed his head down, flushing heavily as the blonde continued examining his Math notebook with a furious face.

"You're a baka." Sanzou slammed the book on to the table in front of them furiously. "How the hell could you reach 2nd grade with this kind of ability?!! Your math isn't even close to a 1st graders!!! Stop playing around, idiot! Or you're going to flunk your semester test!!"

"Sorry~!" Goku bowed lower. "I---I'm really… an idiot…"

"Yes, you're a baka and I don't need to emphasize it, do I?!" Sanzou gritted his teeth impatiently. "Now how on earth must I tutor you?! Oh fuck! This IS the most basic of basic Trigonometry damn it! How could you flunk such easy stuff like this?! Now start from page one and do the very first exercise!!"

Goku nodded and quickly did as Sanzou had said. He couldn't help smiling when Sanzou wasn't looking at his way. Although the blonde had done nothing but scold him since the time they had started studying together, he actually felt kinda happy. Studying together with Sanzou had been his dream since the first time they had met. Though this situation was a bit different than the fluffier one he had dreamt, being with the one you loved felt really good. Sigh… what a warm winter…

***

**_A dry breeze is blowing_**

**_The city is getting cold_**

**_I wonder how many seasons have passed without even a sound?_**

**_All of the people coming and going bear heavy burdens, _**

**_Searching for tomorrow within the heat haze wavering in the distance._**__

"Huh? What is he doing there?"

"Mommy! Mommy~! I'm afraid~! QQ He is a mad man?"

"…Ignore him, honey."

**_Feelings like sand falling through my hands..._**

**_Back then, the words that pierced my heart, suddenly started to throb with pain, but..._**

"Gyahahahaha~! This is the best Sunday morning! XD"

"Oi, mad guy! Are you holding a concert there? How much will the ticket cost?" XD XD XD

**_I've searched for pieces of myself, counting the endless nights all the while._**

**_These feelings are becoming so certain_**

**_I almost lose myself._**

**_Right now, without fail, I will walk forward, however far_**

"*gasp* Isn't that the cool guy Sha Gojyo?"

"QQ Why is he turning like that?"

"Oh gee. I'll never want to date him again. Ever."

**_I wonder, why is the sky so vast?_**

**_Even though I tried to yell, my voice didn't come and the tears poured out._**

**_I wonder where the birds are flying off to, as they freely slice through the wind?_**

**_One can't return to the same place as it once was in days gone by._**__

"………I'll make a special note for this in his personal document. Please note this down."

"Yes,

 Headmaster-sama."

"Remember to call his parents too."

"Yes, Headmaster-sama."

"And don't let others know… that he is a student in our school."

"……Absolutely, sir."

**_Even if I give up my dream like this,_**

**_I won't suppress my soaring heartbeat._**

**_Someday, I want to reach as high as the clouds._**

**_I'll spread wide the wings in my heart and journey once again_**__

"Ooh no~! QQ Someone is singing a heartbreak song in front of my shop~! My feelings are right! My boyfriend will break me up after this! Whaaaaaa~!!!!!" @_@

"Calm down, Mistress! Oi! Oi! Heeeeeeelp~!!!! Help my Mistress!!!!" 

"Is she fainted? Call the ambulance then!"

"No! She has been turned down for 30 times until now~! She needs nothing but a handsome guy!"

**_I will reach it, without fail._**

****

**_I've searched for pieces of myself, counting the endless nights all the while._**

**_These feelings are becoming so certain_**

**_I almost lose myself._**

**_Right now, without fail, I will walk forward, however far._**

Gojyo had just realized that he had drawn a circle of crowd around him after finishing singing the last line of the heartbreak song.

Looking around with teary red eyes, he sheepishly climbed down the beer boxes and threw away the carrot-mike in his hand, ignoring the mocking applauses around.

_//Hakkai hates me// _T_T

FLASHBACK

_"Listen Mister Sha Gojyo—" A dark version of Hakkai spoke furiously. "How on earth could you be thinking about that?! Which part of me is a pedophile for you?! I just like Gokuu because he is cute and I think everybody would do the same thing! I wouldn't have minded if you asked it politely and quietly, but now thanks to you, my neighbors are thinking that I AM a pedophile and starting now I won't be able to play with their children again and the police might suspect me when there's child-abuse around this area, then I will be in prison for years for the crime I never did and YOU HAVE RUINED MY LIFE AND ARE YOU SATISFIED WITH IT?!!! GET THE CRAP OUT OF HERE NOW!!!!!!!" # # # # # # # # # # # # #_

FLASHBACK – END

_//And that's the story of why Hakkai hates me now…// QQ //Someone help me~!//_

Well… someone is going to help him? Me? No, not me. I still want my life, you know. *grins*

And oh… one more thing…

DISCLAIMER 2: Alone (Saiyuki's 2nd ending song) isn't mine too. Shimokawa Mikuni sang it and I don't know who arranged the music. No sue, OK?

***

Gokuu peeked at the couple that was studying together cheerfully. It seemed that they were getting along very well! (despite Sanzou still being his-bastard-self and acting really cold.)

_//It seems that I can take a break for a while.//_ Gokuu stretched his stiff back, smiling happily. _//It has been 500 years… I wonder what the world looks like now… great! I'll ask Hakkai to accompany me!//_

With that thought, the heretic disappeared in to thin air.

***

Hakkai switched the TV off. Suddenly he had lost the mood to watch his favorite cartoon show.

_//I have talked too much to Gojyo-san…//_ He sighed. _//Shall I apologize?//_

Well… God helped Gojyo.

Just when he was about to pick up his cell phone and pushed dial button, Gokuu appeared in front of and gave him a tight bear hug.

"Hakkai~!"

"Gokuu?" Hakkai curved a happy smile. There's always a cure for broken heart. "I'm glad that you have come! Come here! I have prepared a cute red ribbon for you!"

"Hakkai~" Gokuu sweat-dropped. "I have not come for that."

"Then?" Hakkai drew the boy in to his lap. "Do you need something from me?"

"Uhn! Actually Sanzou and Goku are doing very well there!" Gokuu smiled happily.

"Whoa! That's such a great news!" Hakkai cuddled the boy lovingly. "Then?"

"So I think I can take a break now. Can you take me for a walk outside?" Gokuu widened his eyes hopefully to the smiling brunette.

"Sure! But before that…" Hakkai looked at his cell phone hesitantly.

Should he call or not?

***

"…This is better." Sanzou looked at the paperwork with a slightly satisfied smile. "If you want to use your head, you're not so bad, saru."

"I'm not a saru!" Goku pouted.

"You ARE a saru and stop arguing with me." Sanzou put the paper on the table. "Now look at number 3. You have made the same mistake over and over. I have told you that if we use this formula, you don't have to calculate this vector too. And—" Sanzou stopped as he felt that Goku's face was getting close to his. The brunette was leaning forward to see his paper more clearly, without realizing that the movement he had made had brought their faces really close to each other. Sanzou could easily kiss the boy by just lifting his head up---if he wanted to, of course---or the statement 'if he's willing to throw his pride away' would be more suitable.

Sanzou tried really hard to keep talking, ignoring Goku's sweet scent and their sudden closeness, but his brain wouldn't cooperate. It stubbornly kept displaying the 'forbidden' image of him and Goku kissing over and over.

"Sanzou?" Goku's voice questioning. Oh gee. The boy was just too stupid to realize their 'dangerous' position. His cute face was so tempting. Especially that now they're alone in the house—it had tempted Sanzou doubly.

Sanzou quickly retreated back to his sitting position and coughed, trying really hard to stick to his pale color. The result: he was slightly red now. But at least he wasn't as red as a boiled crab. "Now did you understand?"

"Uhn." Goku smiled and took the paper before retreating to his seat. "I'll fix it."

"You'd better quit making simple mistakes, saru." Sanzou snorted.

"Come on, Sanzou! I'm not a saru! How many times must I tell you?" Goku protested.

"If you think you're not, then stop acting like one." Sanzou glared at him.

"OK then, how about making a deal?" Goku looked at Sanzou sharply. "…In the annual test at the beginning of next week… I shall surpass you."

"Surpass me?" Sanzou almost smiled.

"Yes." Goku pouted. "If I win, you must stop calling me saru."

"And IF I win?" Sanzou stared back with his piercing lavender eyes. "And IF I win, saru… what'll you give me?"

Goku gulped and quickly lost his earlier confidence. What had happened to his brain?! Had he just challenged the smartest student in the school?! There's no WAY he could surpass Sanzou!

Goku blinked and quickly realized the situation. _//Masaka… it's HIS job?!//_ He looked at the window behind him and moaned. _//How could you do this to me~!!!!//_ QQ

"And if you win…" Goku replied weakly. "I'll be your slave."

Goku quickly closed his mouth as soon as he regained his senses. What had he just said? Audience, please tell him what he had just vowed~! 

"S—slave?" Sanzou widened his eyes. He had thought that Goku was a stupid innocent little boy—but SLAVE?! Goddess! Was it just a dream?!

"AAAAA~!!!! No!!!! NOT LIKE THAT~!!!! I MEAN—" Goku shook his head fast. "I---I---"

"Fine then." Sanzou smirked. "It's a promise between men. Men won't take back their words."

And Goku turned as pale as paper.

"Deal."

***

"Nee… Hakkai… what have you been doing…?" Gokuu yawned, looking at the brunette in confusion. "It has been over an hour… and you keep calling people…"

"Nothing, Gokuu." Hakkai smiled weakly. "I'm sorry for making you wait."

"No! I don't mind waiting." Gokuu grinned at the mountain of junk food on the sofa. The TV in front of the sofa was now displaying CARTOON NETWORK. Even Sanzou had never spoiled him so much before. Good food and cartoons! It was heaven! "I'm tired. Please wake me up after you're finished."

"Yes, sure." Hakkai smiled before turning his attention back to the cell phone in his hand.

"…One more person…"

***

After the deal, Goku couldn't concentrate on his lessons again. His mind was wandering somewhere far, far away, regretting the silly vow he had just made.

_//What's going to happen with me…? QQ//_

In the other hand, Sanzou couldn't help smirking while making a mental note to study harder. For your information, even without studying hard, Genjo Sanzou-SAMA was already the smartest student in the whole school. If he studied hard… it's just hard to imagine what kind of scores he would get. Are you sure about this, Goku?

_//Great, Goku. Nice deal we have just made.//_

RIIIING~!!!

RIIIIIIIING~!!!!!

RIIIIIIIIING~!!!

Muttering a soft curse, Sanzou got up and went to pick up his wireless phone. "What's up, Hakkai?"

"Sanzou! What a nice surprise! That's the most polite greeting I have ever heard from you in the past 10 years! Something nice has happened?"

One vein popped out.

"I'm hanging up—"

"Wait! Wait! I apologize! Please don't hang up!" Hakkai quickly yelled. "I'm sorry. My brain isn't working well now."

"…That's new." Sanzou sat on to the sofa. "What do you want?"

"I---I need your opinion. You're the 100th person I have called for this question… and please be honest in answering."

"Whatever. Make it fast." Sanzou impatiently snapped.

"OK. Sanzou… do you think… I'm a pedophile?"

And Sanzou was struck dumb.

"…You know, Hakkai… you can always choose another topic for your goddamned Psychology project."

"No, Sanzou! It's not about the project--! It's just—" Hakkai was struck speechless. "—I—just wanna know what people think about me."

Sanzou sighed. "You know, I really think that your brain has serious damage now."

"Yeah… maybe."

"But if you still want my answer… it's 'yes'. You overreact a bit with kids. People who don't know you well might suspect you so," Sanzou mumbled. _//Especially to my Gokuu.//_

"………………"

"What else? If there's nothing more, I'll hang up now. I'm busy."

"……Yeah… thanks, Sanzou."

*click*

***

Gojyo sighed.

Gojyo cursed.

Gojyo shifted.

Gojyo sighed again.

Gojyo cursed again.

And Gojyo shifted again.

Gojyo caught sight of his cell phone.

Gojyo held himself back, trying not to grab it and dial Hakkai's number.

But he shamelessly failed.

And so, he took the cell phone in his hand and pushed the numbers with shaky fingers.

BEEP…

_//Oh no!! What the hell have I done?! I shouldn't be doing this!//_

BEEP…

BEEP…

_//But… I can't stand being hated by Hakkai… QQ No…//_

BEEP…

_//But he's still so angry to me! Maybe he'll curse me! Maybe I should have waited until tomorrow to apologize…//_

BEEP…

BEEP…

_//But…//_

BEEP…

_//I have never felt something like this… for a girl…//_

BEEP…

_//I…//_

BEEP…

_//…Love Hakkai…//_

BEEP…

"I…"

*CLICK*

"…Love you."

"………………………………"

"………O.O"

"……………………………………"

"………………did I just think about it or have I announced it?" O.Olll

"…………………………………………………"

"…………And………has someone picked up the phone?" O.Ollllllll

"………*sound of chuckling*"

"Hakkai… O.O//// You… heard it?"

"…hmph……"

Gojyo turned blue. He knew that voice.

"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!! ISN'T IT YOU, ERO-COCKROACH?! NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~! I CAN'T BELIEVE MY OWN EARS~! DID YOU JUST CONFESS YOUR LOVE TO HAKKAI? GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!" Our cute Gokuu fell on his knees, laughing his head off while clutching his stomach. "Bad you… bad you… too bad Hakkai isn't here now. He told me that he had something important to do. He just went off a few minutes ago. So do you like to wait? Or do you want to practice your confession with me?"

"Damn you bakazaru! # # # What are you doing with Hakkai's cell phone?!" Gojyo turned different rainbow colors. Now the saru would have something to humiliate him with for the rest of his life!

"What are you trying to say, cockroach? This thing rang so I picked it. Hakkai has taught me how to use it," Gokuu protested.

And Gojyo cursed again.

Did God really exist? Then why didn't he help him now? God, where are you? One poor kappa is suffering right here! Please come and help your children!

"Ano…"

Gojyo struck dumb to the panting figure that magically appeared beside him.

"Gojyo-san…" The figure slowly lifted his head up and smiled at him with the most captivating curve ever. "I have come to apologize."

And the time had stopped flowing for both of them.

And for once Gojyo had come to realize… God existed.

***

"Huh?" Gokuu stared at the cell phone confusedly. "What on earth has happened to them? First, Hakkai acted strange and suddenly went off somewhere… and now suddenly the cockroach hung up without saying anything…"

Scratching his head in confusion, Gokuu decided to go home for dinner.

***

Sanzou couldn't stop smiling.

Goku had just gone home a few minutes ago, and now he was alone in the house, cooking dinner while waiting for his little pet to return. It was just the best chance for him to express himself like what he wanted to be. Sigh. It had been quite a time since he had been really alone, huh?

"Slave… huh?" Sanzou looked at the carrot in front of him lovingly. "…Bakazaru."

"Sanzou~! Tadaima~!" *glomps*

"Ouch! Shit! Get off, saru! I'm trying to cook here!"

"Don't wanna don't wanna don't wanna I don't wanna climb down because your hair smells good, Sanzou~!" *nuzzles* *nuzzles*

"BAKAZARU!" # #

*WHACK* (6x)

"Itteeeeeeeeeee~!!!!"

"Urusai!" # # # #

Yare yare… isn't this night so wonderful?

***

"So… you mean… you have called 100 people to ask about—the same thing?" Gojyo widened his red eyes disbelievingly. "And---"

"Yes." Hakkai sheepishly bowed his head down. "All of them answered the same. I DO look like a pedophile."

Gojyo tried really hard not to burst out laughing. He wasn't planning on making Hakkai mad anymore but his laughter cells were killing him now. Sigh… life was just full of tough choices huh?

"That's why I came here to apologize." Hakkai blushed deeper. "I shouldn't have treated you like that."

"Hakkai…" Gojyo leaned forward to pull the brunette close to his chest. "How cute. *hearts*"

"C---cute?" Hakkai turned redder.

"There's no way someone as cute as you is a pedophile. And if you are… I'll regret myself for not being a kid for the rest of my life…" Gojyo coughed and soon turned almost as red as Hakkai. "Ha---Hakkai—I---I need to confess something---actually I---"

_//Do it NOW!//_

*doki doki* ///

"—kill you!"

O.O

O.Olllll

*TWACK*

*THUD*

"Itte~!!!!" 

"Blame yourself for running around with those muddy feet!!! =_o# # # #"

"But, Sanzou---you can just wash it!"

"WHY WOULD I WASH FOR YOU, IDIOT!" # # # #

*WHACK* (4x)

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Sanzoooooooo kechiiiiiiiiiiii~!!!!! That HURTS~!!!!!!!!"

"URUSAI!!!!!!!!" # # # #

"Ano…" Hakkai interrupted the two guys who were now quarreling on Gojyo's dining table. "What are you doing here?"

Sanzou and Gokuu blinked, then looked at each other, and lastly looked at Hakkai and Gojyo.

And…

*WHACK*

"ITTEEEEE~!!!"

"Where the hell have you teleported me to, saru?!!!" # # #

"I don't know! I was just trying to escape from you!"

"Maa maa…" Hakkai sweat dropped and cuddled Gokuu. "Look at your feet. They're very dirty, Gokuu. Wash them in the bathroom, OK?"

"Uhn!" Gokuu nodded before rushing to the bathroom.

"And Sanzou…" Hakkai chuckled at the messed up blonde who was still standing dumbly on the table. "You can get down and join Gokuu now. You're just as messy as him."

Sanzou snorted before climbing down and going to the bathroom.

"Sigh…" Gojyo narrowed one eye. "They're kids."

"Yeah…" Hakkai threw a smile to the grinning redhead. "Kids…"

"…You're not a pedophile, right?"

"………………Gojyo-san… # # # # How could you speak like that AGAIN to me… # # # # # #"

O.Ollllllll "W---wait---Hak---"

*WHACK* (10x)

"I shouldn't have apologized!" # # # #

"Wait! Wait, Hakkai! I haven't confessed---"

"Gyahahahaha~! Baka cockroach! Hakkai dumped you~!"

"Don't you dare mock me, saru!"

"Ouch! That hurts, you damn cockroach!!" # #

"Nya ha! Too bad! You're too short to hit me!"

"I'll float and shave your hair bald!"

"URUSAI, BAKA!!!"

*WHACK* (10x) – 5 for Gokuu, 5 for Gojyo (if you're wondering. XD)

"Let's go home now."

"…Hai~"

***

MEANWHILE…

"Goku! Goku! Aren't you going to have dinner?" Goku's mom yelled from downstairs, being slightly worried that her son had been gone for two days and one night---and now he had refused to have dinner. _//Has something happened to him?//_

"No, Mom! I must study!" Goku looked at his Math book with a serious expression. _//Or I'll seriously—become his slave! T_T//_

"S---study?" His mother gasped. _//Something DID happen…//_

***

~TBC~

Wow! I have finished chapter 3! XD I finished this before uploading chapter 2. But I won't spoil the story by uploading 2 chapters in one time! *grins* *dodging various furniture* Oi! Oi! I know I was wrong! I won't let you wait too long for the next chapter (Actually I have also written this one XD, and it's now ready to upload!) I am not that heartless!

Next Update: (Likely) January 15th 2004 – want it faster? Why won't you tell me? ^^ I will consider about it cause actually it's done and ready stock now. Let's be flexible~!


	4. Fake Denial

By: Ami

Beta Reader: kitsune-oni

-- One Day Miracle -- 

Chapter 4 of 5 – Fake Denial

**Some of you might get freaked out later, so I'll repeat it to you: Happy ending guaranteed.**

Greetings to the reviewers:

**Saiyuki G-H-S-G**

Thanks for waiting! ^^ Mou, I tried to email you to tell you that I had uploaded the third chapter, but I failed because your mailbox was too full. ^^;; I'm sorry. *bows down*

**GinRyuu-chan-sama**

Daijoubu desu! Until now, I don't dare to write any lemons too. ^^ I'm just too young for writing the xxx stuffs (although actually I DO read the xxx stuffs XD) I'll read more and more until I can finally write one good lemon. I'm trying! XD Anyway, I'm curious about your name. Where did GinRyuu come from? It's such a unique name I think…

**Miracle*me**

Ooh~! I'm sooooooooo sorry, it seems that I'll have to disappoint my dedication in this chapter!! (But who knows what'll happen in the next one? XD) Thanks for keep reading. I'm very very very happy that my dedication keeps watching me! ^____^

**Hanae da Firefly**

Mou, Hanae-chan! XD I thought I was a cruel for treating Gojyo like that, but now I know that you're even meanier than me~! XD XD Let's see… what will Gojyo do if Hakkai has been really a pedophile? Maybe he'll ask Gokuu to return him to his childhood-self! XD Thanks for reading, pal! *glomp*

**On3**

Waiii~! I love being bear-hugged! ^w^ Thankie~! Don't worry about your hentai mental illusion! Hentai is healthy! XD XD XD (The author is actually suffering the same hentai-ness) XD XD XD Hey, when will you write again? I can't wait to read your fics! Come on, gal!

**Iapetus**

Oh noooooo~!!!! The world can't be against you!!! *hugs* Which reminded me that I had a hard class this morning. I suffered a horrible PMS in the middle of Biology! Thanks~! I'm trying not to rush with their relationships (it's REALLY hard… *sighs*). I think I have been playing too much with Gojyo and Hakkai! XD I just won't let them get together easily! Once more, thanks! You have been such a nice reader, creative reviewer and a best friend.

**katie**

Hello, Katie-san! Thanks for reading! ^^ As I said, I alerted you, right? I'm sooooo glad that someone reads my fic seriously. And yes, I'll alert you too for the next chapter. Thanks, gal!

**Hakkai-san**

Oh my! Hakkai-san is back! *glomps* Thanks for keep reading, gal! I love you for everything! ^^ Thanks for making the rules! Please continue! You can make it a very looooooooooong list and it will never bore me! XD Honto! Or shall I display it here?

**maboroshi16**

Mabo-chan~! *glomp* Thank you! I love your fics although sometimes I forget the number behind your name. XD Keep writing please! It means a LOT to my brain!

**Genjo Sanzo 1**

=_=;;; The fics removals sucks. I really hate them for doing that. I don't know why too and they didn't give me a clear explanation. I have given up on it. QQ Anyway, thank you very much for asking. I really appreciate your sympathy. ^^

**Lazeralk**

Thanks a lot! ^^ You can always believe me to treat Sanzou well. I'll not spoil the ending. XP But you can see the very first statement above *points up* XD Fluff hurts nobody! ^__^

**Star-chan**

Mou, Star-chan~! Of course I'm not that heartless! Come here, please! You're so cute that I really really really want to hug you now~! *huggies*

**Nan**

Are you all right now? ^^ If you need someone to talk with, I'm available!

**Bakazaru Boi**

Thanks, Bakazaru Boi-san~! *hugs* Sigh~! Are you an angel of something? Your review always comes just in the fittest time! QQ Thanks for ALWAYS brightening my day! Thank you thank you thank you thank you very much~!

**Chibi Unleashed**

Waii~! Thank you! ^w^ What would I do without someone like you! Sure thing! I won't let you wait too long!

Dedicated to: All my readers and kind reviewers.

Specially dedicated to: 

**miracle*me** for giving me inspiration to write this fic. *Hug* you're so inspiring! ^w^

DISCLAIMER   : Look up… yep… and see my name… it's not Minekura Kazuya, ne? XD

Here we go…

"Sigh… I told you to take the medicine regularly, Genjo-san." The doctor narrowed his eyes at the cold blonde guy in front him. "Your condition will get worse if you're so stubborn."

"What do you think I am trying to do?" Sanzou tried to keep his voice neutral, although his heart was at its emotional peak now. "Do you think I wanna die? Do you think I wanna throw my life away? I just don't wanna spend the rest of my life taking those fucking pills and coming here for a check up!"

"I understand how you feel. You have been doing this for 5 years. I can understand that you are sick of this," the doctor replied calmly. "But your body is as fragile as glass now. You MUST take those FUCKING pills and come here for a check up." He looked at the young man sternly. "I am responsible for your life. So please be considerate and follow my advice."

Sanzou didn't answer. Instead, he got on his feet and walked out of the room.

The doctor sighed and placed a hand on his forehead. He was used to Sanzou's foul mouth. It hadn't mattered as much in the beginning. But now he just felt sad to see his patient getting weaker and weaker… as if waiting for death. It's not that he hadn't been trying his best. He had. He wanted. But he couldn't.

"………How long will he survive, Doctor?" his nurse asked.

"…6 months… at the most… if he takes the pills and comes here regularly for check ups like I told him to …" The doctor buried his face between his arms. "…This is the hardest part… of being a doctor…"

***

"Sanzou! Okaeri!" Gokuu ran to the front door to greet his master. No. Sanzou hadn't say 'Tadaima'. He never did. But thanks to Gokuu's wonderful hearing, he had already heard Sanzou's footsteps a few seconds before Sanzou had reached the doorknob. "Ne, where have you been? I have been waiting for you! Hakkai came to cook lunch for us. He told me to eat first but I wanted to eat with you so—"

"URUSAI!"

Gokuu felt a loud thud in his heart at the loud snarl. This time Sanzou hadn't hit him like he usually did… but it saddened Gokuu more than usual. Something had happened, he decided.

Without another word, Sanzou took off his jacket and marched directly to his room.

"W—wait! Sanzou!" Gokuu decided to try again. Probably Sanzou was just in a bad mood, as usual. But he had been living with the grumpy blonde for about two weeks, and Sanzou had never acted like this before; no matter how much chaos Gokuu had caused in his house.

"What's wrong with you? What did I do wrong again? Ne, Sanzou…." Gokuu tugged on Sanzou's sleeve.

"Get off," Sanzou flatly commanded as he pushed the boy away.

"But you're acting strange!" Gokuu stubbornly kept clinging on to Sanzou's sleeve. "Ne, Sanzou! Tell me! What's wrong? Just say a wish and I'll make it come true! Come on! Don't keep the problem to yourself!"

Sanzou was stunned at Gokuu's remark.

"I came here to return your favor. And I'll make your every wish come true."

_//A wish…//_ Sanzou looked at the boy. _//Maybe… he can help me… escape from this cureless illness…//_

"How's that?" Gokuu's eyes shimmered happily. "Come on. Make a wish. It has been almost two weeks. You mustn't waste this chance!"

Sanzou's face softened to the innocent face. Somehow Gokuu's words had made him feel much better…

"I almost forgot." He picked Gokuu by collar and threw him on to the sofa before joining him. "Let's see what you can do."

"Great!" Gokuu yelled out happily; that his master had finally smiled again.

"You told me that you'd make my every wish come true, right?" Sanzou looked at the boy playfully. "Let's start from a simple one."

"Uhn!" Gokuu looked at him with curious golden eyes.

"I'm tired like hell now. I want a nice long dreamless sleep until tomorrow. And I don't want to be interrupted by ANYTHING. " Sanzou said. "Can you?"

"Sure!" Gokuu grinned. "When would you want to start?"

"Right now," Sanzou replied.

"OK." Gokuu smiled meaningfully. "Now look into my eyes."

Sanzou frowned and did as Gokuu told him to.

And in the next second, he had fallen into the brunette's arms, sleeping as soundly as a baby.

"Sleep tight…" Gokuu brushed some blonde strands off the beautiful face, smiling gracefully. "Sanzou…"

***

Sanzou blinked and looked at his watch for the nth time.

This was UNBELIEVABLE!

He had slept for 16 HOURS and hadn't been woken up by ANYTHING! Wow! This was a GREAT record! He had never felt this good in the morning. Well… don't blame him for his usual permanent grumpy state. Usually he had only 5 hours sleep at night. So… what to blame? But since today he had slept 3 times the usual, probably his mood would be lightened up 3 times the usual too.

_//The saru can do it…//_ Sanzou couldn't help smiling. _//He can really make my wishes come true.//_

With the thought, he got dressed as quickly as he could before rushing downstairs to look for Gokuu.

_//Maybe he can really help me.//_ Sanzou thought blissfully. _//He can help me… out of this misery.//_

His footsteps got faster.

"Gokuu!" He yelled out the name impatiently. "Where are you?"

Nobody answered.

_//Ch. Where the hell is he?//_ Sanzou scanned the whole living room—and soon spotted his pet's sleeping form on the sofa. He smirked at the angelic sleeping face in front of him. _//Bakazaru. He'll definitely catch a cold… sleeping with those thin clothes…//_ Sanzou picked one blanket from his room and covered it on the heretic's body. Responding the sudden warmth, Gokuu clutched on to the blanket, settling in his position softly.

Sanzou smiled softly at the sleeping form before deciding to get himself a breakfast and directly go to school. Suddenly… he felt VERY hungry…

***

"Good morning, Sanzou." Hakkai's smiling face greeted him cheerfully. "How was the test yesterday?"

"Ch." Sanzou didn't answer. Of course as usual, for him, the test was just too easy. JUST FOR HIM. I need to emphasize it. *cough* *cough*

"I'm sure that you'll get first place again." Hakkai chuckled.

"…Don't act stupid, runner-up." Sanzou slightly smiled at the remark.

"Well… I don't think I'll be the runner-up this time, Sanzou…" Suddenly Hakkai was showing him a very wicked mischievous grin. "SOMEONE worked really hard to surpass you in this annual test… right? M-a-s-t-e-r S-a-n-z-o-u-s-a-m-a?"

Sanzou turned slightly pink at the sly statement. How could have he forgotten about the NICE deal he had made? But wait—how could Hakkai know about that?

"Well, if you're wondering how could I know…" Hakkai, as usual, was being as You-Don't-Have-Speak-I-Have-Understood. "Well…"

FLASHBACK

_Midnight_

_Sunday, one week ago_

_PING PONG~!_

_PING PONG~!_

_Hakkai stirred awake._

_Who was that? Couldn't he see what time it was?_

_Sighing heavily, he climbed out of his bed and went to the door before pushing the interphone's button. "Who is it?"_

_"…It—It's me."_

_Hakkai blinked and blinked again._

_He knew that voice._

_With a smile, he opened the door. "Welcome… Goku."_

_***_

_"I apologize. I must have disturbed your sleep… But I am simply frustrated now." Goku bowed his head down. "I was very confused and stressed out. Then I thought of you. So I came here."_

_"Ah, sou ka." Hakkai gave the smaller boy a big Teddy Bear glass of chocolate milk, before sweat dropping and quickly taking back the glass. "Sorry. Umm… I just mistook you for Gokuu. Uh… because you look like him a lot---err-- I mean—" Hakkai sweat dropped more. //Goddess… I slipped my tongue…//_

_"Wai! You're so kind, Hakkai! How could you know that I really like chocolate?!" Goku's eyes shimmered to the drink. "May I drink this?"_

_"S---sure." Hakkai passed the glass to Goku._

_"Wow! This glass is really cute too!" Goku emptied the glass in one gulp. "Ah~ I'm better now~ thanks, Hakkai!"_

_Hakkai chuckled. "You're welcome."_

_"Anyway… the reason why I came…" Goku wiped away the stain of chocolate around his mouth with his sleeve. "I need you to tutor me for the annual exams."_

_"What?" Hakkai couldn't believe his own ears. Studying was the VERY last thing Son Goku would like to do—even a few hours before annual exams!_

_"Yeah… for some reasons… I need to study hard this time…" Goku looked very nervous. "Umm… it's about my life. It's very important. But for sure… I must surpass Sanzou this time."_

_Hakkai was struck dumb._

_Surpass… Sanzou?_

_…Almost impossible._

_"But, why---"_

_"I'll tell you the reason, but don't tell anybody else." Goku whispered quietly, although he knew that there're just the two of them in the flat. "If I can't surpass him, I will have to be his slave. QQ Can you imagine that?"_

_Hakkai was now fighting the urge to laugh his head off, and it resulted in a strange strangled sound. Sanzou had made a deal like that to Goku? Wow! Gokuu had been really successful today!_

_"That's why, for a week until the exams, I'll study hard." Goku said with a serious expression. "Hakkai-san! Please tutor me!"_

_"OK… sure…" Hakkai grinned. "But, Goku… wouldn't you just LOVE being the loser this time?"_

_Goku turned brilliant red at the remark. "Well… I… uh…"_

_"Ah, I see. You wanna be on top?"_

_"Hakkai~!"_

_"Hai, hai… sorry. __Now, let's start the lesson, shall we?" Hakkai stood up and returned with his bag. "Let's start with Chemistry."_

FLASHBACK – END

Sanzou snorted at the story and sat in his desk quietly.

"Then… don't you want to hear the rest?" Hakkai teased.

"Whatever," Sanzou replied coldly, although his heart was screaming: YES! YES! YESSSSSS!!!! I WANNA HEAR IT!!!!! PLEASE TELL ME!!!!!

But then, putting that sentence in to Sanzou-sama's mouth would be too OOC, don't you think so…? XD    

"For the last 7 days, he studied very hard. And I DO think that there's a possibility that he might surpass you." Hakkai added with a smile.

"Ch. You've gotta be kidding." Sanzou smirked.

"Oh, don't underestimate me, Sanzou. I'm a VERY good teacher. Although I can never win against you, I'm sure that my student can," Hakkai announced.

"You're wasting your time. There's no way the brainless monkey can do it," Sanzou snorted. "…Unless a miracle happens."

And Hakkai smiled. "Miracles DO happen."

"…You bet."

***

Sanzou opened the door while wondering where Gokuu could be. _//He isn't home.//_ He decided. Because usually Gokuu would always run to greet him before he would reach the doorknob. _//Where the hell is he? Wandering alone to Hakkai's flat again? Ch. And he said that he would make my every wish come true…//_ Sanzou took off his jacket and hang it before directly entering the living room.

And Sanzou was struck dumb.

Gokuu hadn't gone anywhere. He was still sleeping on the sofa in the same position where Sanzou had left him in the morning.

"What's eating at him?" Sanzou approached the boy and kicked him off the sofa. "Oi, saru! Wake up! It's almost evening! Are you planning to sleep your day off?"

"Ite… Sanzou… sleepy…" Gokuu slowly opened his eyes and lazily sat on the floor.

Sanzou sighed and went to the kitchen. Gokuu hadn't eaten the lunch he had prepared. Without another word, he went back inside the living room and sat on the sofa. "Why are you so tired?" he asked quietly. "…Does it have to do with my wish yesterday?"

"Hn… nan demo nai…" Gokuu rested his head on Sanzou's leg. "It's OK…"

"Don't 'it's OK' me." Sanzou picked him by collar and placed him on the sofa, beside him. As he let his collar go, Gokuu went back limp and fell on Sanzou's lap. "What's going on here, saru?"

"……It's just the effect… just a small effect…" Gokuu answered, still closing his eyes. "…Actually I'm not a fairy in Cinderella tale, Sanzou… I cannot make things disappear… just like that… I can't… My ability is… removing it… in to myself…"

"Removing?" Sanzou widened his lavender eyes.

"Yes…" Gokuu answered weakly. "…Just like yesterday… I… removed your insomnia… in to myself… so you could sleep… very well… but then… I couldn't sleep all the night to replace you… that's why… I'm very sleepy now, Sanzou… ZzzzzzzzZzZzzz… lemme… ZzZzzz… sleep… today… ZzzzZzZ… I'll be… back to normal… tomorrow… zZzzzZZZzzZzz…"

Sanzou fell silent.

Resting his head on the sofa, he closed his eyes softly and his lips curved in to an ironic smirk.

"…I see…" He whispered softly. "…Miracles… don't exist…"

The image of his parents and his doctor's words returned.

"……………………………………………………fuck."

***

**_1. GENJO SANZO -- 800_**

_Goku widened his eyes in terror at the scoreboard. He had lost! He had lost against Sanzou! Sanzou was still the top-scorer!_

_ "No way…" He shook his head in disbelief. "I studied really hard… but I---I still couldn't beat him!"_

_"Yes, of course you can never win." Hakkai appeared behind him, smiling sarcastically. "I told you not to hope too much, huh?"_

_"But, Hakkai—what should I do now?" Goku frantically clutched at Hakkai's clothes. "Please tell me!"_

_Hakkai shook his head. "Gomen ne, Goku. I'm afraid you can't do anything to escape now. Men won't take back his words. Remember?"_

_Goku turned really teary. "But—"_

_"OK, slave. Stop clinging to the other guy," the piercing baritone voice snarled._

_"S—Sanzou---" Goku widened his eyes in terror as the blonde guy grabbed him by the collar and pulled him in to his arms._

_"I'll treat you REAL good. Don't be afraid." Sanzou smiled wickedly._

_"N—No—" Goku almost cried. "S—Sanzou---I love you—but---I---I'm still afraid! "_

_"Afraid? Of what?"_

_Suddenly they were in Sanzou's room._

_"Are you afraid of me?" Sanzou pushed the boy down on to his bed before joining him, trapping the boy between his body and the soft bed. "I'm not going to hurt you… well… it's going to be hurt a bit… but later… you'll feel a great pleasure…" He hissed in to the trembling boy's ear. "Come on, Goku… my slave… shall we start?"_

_"W---wait---Sanzou---please wait! I---I'm not ready---Please wait!" Goku struggled against the guy's strong arms, blushing furiously._

_"Goku…"_

_"Please wait, Sanzou… I'm really scared…"_

_"Goku…"_

_"Wait…"_

_"Goku…"_

_"I'm not ready… yet…"_

"Goku…"

"No…"

"Goku…"

"No…"

"For Buddha's sake, Goku! Wake up! It's almost 8 o'clock! You'll be late!"

And Goku jerked awake, sweaty and extremely tired. "What—"

"Hurry up! Move your ass and go to school!" His mother frowned at him. "You'll soon become a 3rd grader, but you're still so lazy."

"S—sorry, Mom." Goku sheepishly got on his feet and walked in to the bathroom to get dressed.

***

"Hi, Goku!"

"Oh! Hakkai!" Goku turned his face to the smiling brunette. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Hakkai greeted back. "How do you feel about your luck today?"

"Luck?" Goku blinked confusedly.

"Poor boy. Don't tell me that you have forgotten that today the scoreboard will be up." Hakkai chuckled cheerfully.

And Goku turned purple.

"Are you ready to be Sanzou-sama's slave?"

***

**TOP 100**

**1.     GENJO SANZOU (A) – 800**

**2.     CHO HAKKAI (A) – 789**

**3.     SON GOKU (E) – 770**

Goku went limp in front of the scoreboard. Cold sweat made its way down from his forehead.

_//QQ I'm now… officially… Sanzou's slave!//_

"Ah… Goku…" Hakkai appeared behind him, just like in his dream. "Too bad."

"H---Hakkai—" Goku grabbed the boy by sleeves. "What should I do now? Must I really become Sanzou's slave? Hakkai~ QQ"

"What can I do, Goku…" Hakkai smiled. "Men won't take back his words."

_//Just like in my dream…//_ Goku couldn't stop shivering. And when he turned around…

"SS—Ssss—San---"

Sanzou looked at the scoreboard with an impassive expression, then turned his head to face the trembling boy beside him. "About our earlier agreement…"

_//Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh noooooo~!!!! I'll really become his slave now~!!!! I can't escape~!!!!!//_

"…I take back my word."

With that statement, the cold blonde turned his back on Goku and walked away, leaving both brunettes with wide eyes, heavily shocked.

"W—wait, Sanzou!" Goku ran to catch him up. "What do you mean by that?"

"Get off, saru." Sanzou narrowed one eye peevishly at him. "You don't have to be my slave. Isn't it clear enough?"

"B---bb-b-but---"

"One saru is enough. I have no intention of bringing home one more chaos-maker." Sanzou coldly slapped the tanned hand away and started walking away.

_//Sanzou…//_ Goku's sight blurred along with Sanzou's quickened pace.

And everything went black.

***

"Lack of sleep," the doctor explained, "and stress."

"Ah, sou ka," Hakkai mumbled.

"Ch. That's what you'll get for thinking too much about the bloody iceman." Gojyo leaned one hand on Goku's stomach. "How's your awakening, little monkey?"

Goku blinked before realizing his situation.

"Get off! I'm going to puke!" Goku shoved the redhead away.

"Oops… no puking here." Gojyo quickly moved away.

"How do you feel?" Hakkai sat on the bed and brushed Goku's shoulder gently. "Are you still dizzy?"

Goku shook his head weakly. "…Did I collapse?"

"Yup." Hakkai smiled.

"You must be grateful that I, the Almighty Gojyo-sama, spared some energy to carry you here," Gojyo grumbled. "Useless saru."

"Urusai, red-cockroach!" Goku glared at him. Now… now… look, Sanzou… what kind of attitudes have you infected to the two innocent sarus?

"Nani?! We barely know each other! How dare you calling me like that!" Gojyo fought back.

"Ah! Right! Goku doesn't know about Gojyo yet!" Hakkai cheerfully remarked, bringing up a sunny background around them. "Then, make introductions! Come on! Come on! ^_^"

Both Gojyo and Goku sweat dropped before unwillingly shaking each other's hand and introducing themselves.

"Yoroshiku *pinch* onegaishimasu *twitch*." # # # # #

"Great!" Hakkai clapped his hands cheerfully. "Now Goku… I'd like to have a word with you. Gojyo, go out."

"Hakkai~!" Gojyo's eyes went teary. "How could you do this to me?! I have apologized and I even carried the saru for you!"

"Urusai." Here he was… one more victim of Sanzou-sama's infamous 'urusai' virus. "I haven't forgiven you yet and I DIDN'T ask you to pick him. I could always carry him by myself. Do you think I'm weak? Now move away because I'd like to have a private conversation with Goku."

Along with clouds, floating-fire and goose bumps, Gojyo walked out of the room.

"Now, Goku…"

Goku widened his eyes at the sudden sadness in Hakkai's face.

"Maybe… you're disappointed with Sanzou now…" Hakkai started. "Actually I hesitated to tell you about this before… I know I'm selfish… it will make you sad… but I don't want you to hate Sanzou after that…"

Golden eyes widened.

***

Gokuu looked at his master from outside the door, obviously worried. He really wanted to enter the room, jump on the bed and comfort Sanzou with all the things he could do, but Sanzou had snarled at him at the first try. Well… who's going to be stupid enough to take the second? Especially with The Almighty Genjo Sanzou-sama in 'THIS' kind of mood?

"What's happening to him…" Gokuu bowed his head down. "Is he angry with me? What did I do this time?"

Getting tired after the earlier incident—that he had removed Sanzou's insomnia in to his body, he decided to sit while thinking.

_//I have called Hakkai… and he didn't pick it…//_ Gokuu folded his arms around his knees, burying his head on them tiredly. _//…Konzen… how I wish that you were here at a time like this…//_ A teardrop fell from his cheek, falling gracefully on to the wooden floor.

Violet eyes witnessed it all.

***

Goku's mother was cooking cheerfully in the kitchen. One of Goku's friends had just informed her that Goku had got the 3rd place on the scoreboard, and so she was really happy. She had even cooked red rice to celebrate this with her dear son and her husband.

"…Tadaima."

"Ah! Okaeri-nasai!" She rushed to the front door and smiled widely at her gloomy son. "I have cooked a lot of food for you! Come on! Do you want to eat first?"

Unexpectedly, Goku passed her with an impassive face. "…No."

She frowned and pouted.

"I think I like my former son better."

***

"You've gotta be kidding!" Gojyo widened his red eyes at the brunette. "You mean---that bloody foul-mouthed ice blondie—is suffering from a cureless illness?!"

Hakkai nodded.

"No way." Gojyo breathed heavily. "He doesn't look like an ill person at all—I didn't mean about his attitudes."

"Gojyo! It isn't a time for joke! I'm serious! Sanzou's illness is incurable and he might die anytime!" Hakkai frowned. "That's why I have been planning to get Sanzou and Goku together as soon as possible… I was thinking that at least he must get Goku before he dies."

Gojyo put a hand under his chin and smiled. "Isn't it selfish?"

Hakkai widened his eyes before smiling again. "It is."

"What if I said that I supported Goku?"

"………Saa na…"

And Gojyo smiled. "It seems that there's a bit of me in your heart."

Hakkai widened his emerald eyes as Gojyo leaned forward to plant a kiss on the other guy's lips.

"Hakkai, I love you. Will you be my boyfriend?"

***

_//Cureless illness…//_ Goku buried his head on to the pillow. _//Sanzou… how can I help you?//_

***

When Gokuu opened his eyes, he was in Sanzou's bed, covered with warm blankets and nice pillows.

Blinking in confusion, he sat up and quickly scanned the whole room for his master's presence.

"Sanzou?!" He called out. "Sanzou?! Where are you?!"

No answer.

Getting more and more worried, he jumped off the bed and ran downstairs. And the scene in front of him startled him out of his wits.

"S---SANZOU!"

***

"W---what?" Hakkai blushed deeply. "What did you---"

"I love you." Gojyo emphasized. "I wanna kiss you, I wanna hold your hand, I wanna hug you, I wanna support you, I wanna make you smile, I wanna… be your boyfriend."

Hakkai took a deep breath.

"You—"

*SLAP*

"Ouch!" Gojyo held his cheek. "Hakkai—why did you—"

"Don't kiss me so suddenly like that! You treated me like a doll! If you want to kiss me, you must ask for permission first! I'm not a whore!" Hakkai snarled. Glasses sparkled wickedly.

"Y—yes! I'm sorry!" Gojyo bowed his head deeply. _//Oh shit! Now he has rejected me! I guess the situation wasn't right… oh fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Why am I so stupid?! I should have waited a bit longer! Oh damn! Now he'll really hate me! I must apologize---must---//_

"But about the proposal…" suddenly the brunette smiled. "I… accept it."

Gojyo was struck dumb.

"R—really?"

"Uhn." Hakkai nodded happily. "Actually… I love you too, Gojyo. Though you're a helpless stupid, playboy, overly confident, naughty, troublesome and insensitive…"

"Oi, oi… can we skip those parts?" Gojyo sweat dropped.

"But I still think that you're cute." Hakkai continued. "But I also that you'll get out of those bad habits someday. Especially the 'playboy' part."

"Y—yes! Sure!" Gojyo's eyes shimmered. "Then… it means that… we're officially lovers now?"

"Right." Hakkai grinned. "But wait---no groping and kissing until I permit you to."

"Oh no~!" Gojyo moaned. "Please, Hakkai~!"

"Although you're now my boyfriend, I still need to make sure that you're loyal. Until I have thought you so, you mustn't do anything." Hakkai smiled wickedly. "Deal?"

Gojyo groaned. "Fine."

"Good." Hakkai smiled happily. "And now—"

"Hakkai! Please help Sanzou!" Suddenly Gokuu appeared in the space between them. "He—he—he tried to kill himself!"

"WHAT?!"

***

Amethyst eyes stirred open.

White.

Where was he?

Heaven?

Unfortunately… no. # #

It was a ceiling.

Then it must mean that…

He was still alive?

"Sanzou!"

Golden eyes watched him. Fear and relief were painted in his eyes.

"Sanzou! Thanks God you're awake! I was sooooooooo worried!" Gokuu gripped the man's shirt and pressed his face on Sanzou's chest. "Why did you do that? Why? Why? Why, Sanzou? Why? What did I do wrong, Sanzou? What? Please tell me! If you hate me, you'd better kill me than killing yourself! Sanzou no baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka~!!!! I hate you! How could you do this?!!" T_T

"Urusai, saru… you'll make me deaf…" Sanzou muttered huskily. "What time is it?"

"Is it a time for that?! I need an explanation!" Gokuu frowned.

"…Later." Sanzou got up and cursed as the pain stung from his injured wrist. The wrist he had cut himself to end his life. Judging from the neat bandage, it seemed that Hakkai had come.

"Hakkai and Gojyo went to school a few minutes ago. They told me to take care of you." Gokuu explained. "And from now on, I'll follow you no matter what you'll do to me! I won't leave you alone and I'll always keep an eye on you!! Be prepared, Genjo Sanzou! I won't let you do that kind of thing again!"

"Will you also follow me to the bathroom?" Sanzou smirked.

"Y—yes! Of course!" The boy turned red.

"Ch. Do what you like." Sanzou shoved the blanket away. "It's morning. I must go to school."

"No!" Gokuu held him by waist. "Don't go. Just stay here. You still need rest."

"Let me go, saru. I'm OK now. It's just a small scratch and—"

"Stop pretending, Sanzou."

Sanzou stopped at his track as the heretic started sobbing. And soon, his back was soaking wet and warm of Gokuu's tears.

"Hakkai has told me everything." He buried his face deeply on Sanzou's back, tightening his arms around the blonde's waist. "…Why didn't you tell me about it sooner, Sanzou?"

"…About what?"

"I told you! Stop pretending, damn it!" Gokuu snarled. "I know about your illness! Now I know that one-day without pills can cause your death! I know it! So stop being so stubborn and accept it!"

Sanzou didn't answer. Instead, he turned to face the boy and kneeled down. "What are you crying your eyes out for?"

"I--- *sob* I'm crying for you, idiot! *sob* *sob* You're really a stupid! *sob* You-- *sob* You called me *sob* stupid *sob* But actually *sob* you're much more stupid than me! *sob* *sob* You're heartless! *sob* Heartless bastard! *sob* You may hit me! You may curse me! You may kill me but just stop torturing yourself!" Gokuu brushed the tears off with his sleeve.

"Now… who is the baka one?" Sanzou took a tissue and brushed it gently on Gokuu's cheeks. "Bakazaru. I told you not to wipe your face with your sleeve. It costs me money to clean, you know."

"B—but— you--"

"Listen. I promise I won't do that again." Sanzou looked at him gently. "I just lost control a few hours ago. I apologize."

Gokuu slowly formed a smile and nodded. "Promise!"

"Good." Sanzou placed a hand on the chocolate locks. "Now I'll cook breakfast for us, then I'll sleep like you said."

"Great! I want tuna sandwich and apple juice, Sanzou!" Gokuu yelled happily.

And Sanzou smiled. "…Ch. Bakazaru."

***

"Sanzou tried to kill himself?!" Goku widened his golden eyes. "You've gotta be joking!"

"Sorry, Goku. But that's the truth." Hakkai sighed deeply. "Luckily, Gokuu contacted us right in time, so we could save him."

Staring at the silent brunette, Hakkai continued. "…Now… what you'll do, Goku? After hearing this…"

Goku lowered his head. "…I… have thought about the things you told me… yesterday…" He bit his lower lip before continuing. "I… won't go."

***

Gokuu was sitting beside Sanzou's bed. Regularly, he would put a hand on Sanzou's forehead to make sure that his fever wasn't getting high. Sanzou seemed to be sleeping very soundly.

Gokuu smiled at the serene scene in front of him. Although he was very harsh and bitchy when he was awake, his sleeping face was very cute!

_//He looks like Konzen…//_ Gokuu decided_. //……probably that's why I have been clinging on him until now… to pretend that Konzen is still alive… somewhere…//_

Tears started to flow away from the golden pool.

_//Konzen…//_ Gokuu started to sob again. _//Konzen… I miss you… I miss you very much…//_

PING PONG~!

"Ah—" Gokuu quickly brushed his tears and ran to the door.

"Err… good afternoon, Gokuu…" The figure in front of him smiled. "…I came to pay Sanzou a visit."

And Gokuu smiled widely. "Sure!"

***

"How's your talk with the monkey boy?" Gojyo asked as his lover entered the almost empty classroom. "What did he say?"

Hakkai sighed and sat beside Gojyo. "…It's all right."

"All right?" Gojyo raised an eyebrow. "What's RIGHT?"

"The talk. You asked about it, didn't you?" Hakkai replied with a smile. "It seems that Sanzou… has found a perfect one."

***

"Goku-nii-chan… you surely… have heard about that too, right?" Gokuu asked nervously at the slightly bigger boy in front him.

Goku nodded. "From Hakkai."

"Me too." Gokuu sighed. "…He's never told me about that."

Goku lifted his head up and stared at Sanzou's sleeping face lovingly. "…He's just… too stubborn."

"Right…" Gokuu nodded. "…Not mentioning that he's also mean, harsh, foul-mouthed…"

"Insensitive, heartless, cold, cruel, introvert…"

"Selfish, bad-tempered, always hits me with any available papers around…"

"Sly, lacking of romantic cells, too high-prided, anti-social…"

Goku and Gokuu stared at each other and grinned, mentally agreeing with each other.

"So many bad things…" Goku smiled. "But he's also drop-dead gorgeous and very smart."

"He's also a good cook," Gokuu added cheerfully. "And sometimes he's very kind to me!"

"I have never met someone like him before." Goku's gaze drifted back to the blonde. "He's very special to me."

"Does it mean that you love him, Goku-nii-chan?" Gokuu excitedly asked. "Do you love him?"

Goku turned slightly red. "I—I—"

"Even after knowing his condition like this… do you still love him?" Gokuu looked at him sharply. "Are you still willing to keep him a company… even with the risk that he might—die anytime…?"

Goku smiled lovingly. "Hakkai also asked me the same thing."

"Then?"

"The answer is also the same." Goku replied with a very sure tone. "I won't go away from him. I'll cling to him until the very last second. That's my vow."

***

"---And then, Goku-nii-chan left before you woke up! You're late, Sanzou! If only you were up an hour earlier, you might have seen him by now!"

"Urusai, saru. Quit talking about saru two!" Sanzou grunted while chewing his food slowly. _//Goku was here? Ch. I hope I didn't rave anything out…//_ Seems that he had had another 'wet' dream. ^^;;

"Meanie." Gokuu stuck his tongue out.

"Ch." Sanzou finished his plate and took the morning newspaper he hadn't read. "It's your turn to wash the dishes."

"Ah, right." Gokuu blinked and collected the plates on the table before picking it to the washtub. "…………………ne, Sanzou?" he called, his hands still busy with the dirty plates.

"Hn?" Sanzou didn't turn away from the newspaper.

"…………………Uh… about the………sickness………"

Sanzou's eyes were still on the newspaper, but the words seemed have stopped making sense to him.

"I… I can cure you if you want." Gokuu bit his lower lip hesitantly. "I…… if you want me to cure you… I'll do it. Because you're my master… and…"

In the next second, Gokuu had been dragged to face the piercing lavender eyes.

"Sanzou?"

"If I want you to cure me, I would have asked it earlier," Sanzou spoke in a flat tone. "I'm your master, so you'd better shut up and follow my every order. Now wash the plates then go to sleep. Understood?"

Gokuu nervously nodded and did as his master had said. _//Sanzou… why…//_

**_"I cannot make things disappear just like that… I can't… My ability is to remove it in to myself."_**

****

**_"I removed your insomnia in to myself so you could sleep very well. But then, I couldn't sleep all night to replace you. That's why I'm very sleepy now."_**

Sanzou removed his glasses and put a hand to cover his forehead.

_//Aren't I a heartless selfish bastard?//_ Lavender eyes gazed at the boy who was washing the plates. _//Now what's happened to me… I can't sacrifice him for myself… I… just… can't.//_

"I'll sleep now, Sanzou. You'd better take a rest too." Gokuu smiled before walking away.

_//…Fuck.//_

***

~TBC~

The next chapter will be the last one. ^___^ I'll do my best for the ending.

Next Update: (May be…) January 23rd 2004


	5. Almost Perfect

By: Ami

Beta Reader: kitsune-oni

-- One Day Miracle -- 

Chapter 5 of 5 – Almost Perfect

**Some of you might get freaked out later, so I'll repeat it to you: Happy ending guaranteed.**

**HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR! – Well, I'm a Chinese so I am celebrating it now! *grins***

Greetings to reviewers:

**Miracle*me**

May I have your email address onegai? Or at least tell me where I can send this fic to you because it's specially dedicated to you! *puppy eyes* Onegai?

**Hakkai-san**

Whoa! You must be the real Hakkai! XD How could you change your expression so quickly?! He he… sorry for torturing Sanzou. I enjoyed it VERY MUCH. XD XD *holds hands* Let's torture Sanzou together. Or shall we build a 'Let's Torture Our Dear Bouzu' Club? Isn't it a great idea? *shimmering eyes* XD XD XD

**dream-eater-is-hungry**

Wai! Thanks for the kind comment! ^^ I'm happy that you think I can mix the two different things in one chapter! I'm so touched that I want to upload it a.s.a.p! ^^ Actually when I uploaded chapter 4, I hadn't finished the chapter 5. That's why I couldn't predict when will I upload this chapter. Thanks for reading! Hope you'll be satisfied with the ending!

**gallatica**

Gal-san~! Yay! I'm very happy to see you again! Sorry for the late upload! I was happy so it was kinda hard to write angst scene! Of course I won't kill Sanzou! I'm not that heartless! *huggies Sanzou-ikkou* I love them! I won't kill them! I don't even have the heart to kill Homura ;_; Although Mine-sama did it… Mou, you have seen my VERY LONG chapters, right? Then you must write AT LEAST 2 times longer than me! I'm much stupider than you! (Honestly, it wouldn't be finished in 5 chapters if I didn't do so. ^^;;)

**Nan-chan**

Hi Nan-chan! It's nice to see you start uploading again! Yay! Don't get too down, OK? Win-chan and I will always be there for ya!

**Saiyuki G.H.S.G**

Thanks for the addresses! ^^ I'll keep alerting you if you want to! Ne, ne… anyway… what is the G.H.S.G? Is it Gojyo.Hakkai.Sanzou.Goku? Or Goku.Hakkai.Sanzou.Gojyo? XD I prefer the first choice though. XP

**Ranma Higurashi**

Ranma-san! Irrasshaimase! Thanks for your support! For you, I swear I'll write more and more SanzouxGoku! Yay~!

**maboroshi16**

Wai! Actually I can't stand bad ending too, that I understand what other bad ending-haters feel about that. That's why I won't write bad ending stories without putting a warning (IF I ever write it… XP – I just can't stand bad ending!). He he… I won't spoil the ending. Scroll down and read! Gojyo-torture 4-eva! Don't give Hakkai to him easily! XP

**Iapetus**

Iapetus-san! *glomps* What a tough live you're having! Thanks for your support! You're too kind that I really want to hug you now! You don't like bad ending? I don't like it too! ^^ Especially a bad-ending-ed-VERY-LONG-chaptered-stories. (a short one would do; although I don't feel like reading it too, though.) I feel like wasting my time! After reading so much, it turned out to be a bad ending! Aaah! How heartbreaking! I read fics to get some fun, not to cry my eyes out in front of my computer!  I hope you'll return soon because I'll miss you sooooooo much!

**katie**

Wow! Thanks for loving the previous chapter! ^^ I'm really glad because actually I wasn't so confident about the earlier chapter! Of course I'll happily email you and tell you things! ^w^ I hope you won't be bored!

**Bakazaru Boi**

Mou, Sanzou! You're being too harsh! *hugs Saru* You're always mean to sarus (any species will do)! XP Thank you very much, Bakazaru Boi-san! I just can't thank you enough for always coming to read! Wow! This is the best day of my life! ^w^ Lemme hug you please because this is the last chapter! QQ

**Genjo Sanzo 1**

Genjo-san, what's happening to you? Remember that I'm all ears to listen to you! Don't worry. I know the happy ending in this story will also come true to you. ^^

**GinRyu-chan**

Thanks for explaining it out to me! ^^ I also chose this name without thinking. XP At least your name still has a meaning. Ne, GinRyu-chan, when will you write another new fic? I really need it now. Onegai!

**Star-chan**

Waii! Thanks for coming back! Hmm… no… not gonna spoil the ending… XP Scroll down and see! I'm sure that you'd rather get down to the ending than listening to my useless long blabber here!

**Chibis Unleashed**

Thank you very much, Chibis-san! ^^ I really enjoy your company in this fic! Well, this is the ending. I hope you're satisfied with it because you have been such a good friend to me!

**DevilsThrill**

Waii! Honto ka, DevilsThrill-san?! QQ I'm sooooooooo touched! Thanks for loving this fic! Anyway, sorry to have proved that your intuition has been wrong. XP Happy ending is waiting for you down there! XD

**Ethereal-tenshi**

Thank you very much!! This is the best day of my life! QQ I'm soooooooo touched that an angel had got down on earth just for reading my fic! Thanks a lot, gal! I hope you'll be satisfied with the ending!

**Soraya-Bounty-Hunter**

XD XD Nya ha~! I didn't know that people actually liked a *cough* pedophile Hakkai. XD XD XD Hakkai's fans will surely kill me for this! Thanks for liking it! I'll do my best just for people like you!

This is the ending! I'll start blabbering in the end of the page! Hurry up, read on!

Dedicated to: All my readers and kind reviewers.

Specially dedicated to: 

**miracle*me** for giving me inspiration to write this fic. *Hug* you're so inspiring! ^w^ This is the ending~! 

**Genjo Sanzo 1 **Don't worry, Sanzo-san, I'm sure that there's a happy ending for you!

**Kitsu-nee-chan **You can see my real English ability in my blabber above. What would I do without you, Kitsu-nee-chan! I'll hail you forever!

DISCLAIMER   : Look above. My name isn't Minekura Kazuya, right?

Now you'll know, who is the hidden character…

Here we go…

Early morning…

An empty classroom…

The calmness of the day…

Cloudy sky… an 'almost' early spring…

The breeze by the window was both warm and cool.

*sigh*

Everything was so calm in the morning. It's the only time we can feel true peace— in the beginning of the day. Sitting alone by the window, adoring the beautiful scenery outside, inhaling the fresh air, smelling the wonderful morning scent… the scent of Mother Nature… Everything would have been perfect—

If only the two familiar figures hadn't entered the room with mischievous smirks on their faces…

"It has been almost 2 bloody weeks…"

"I barely meet Goku lately."

"Actually, I have been trying to look for him… watching him from a distance… dreaming of him…"

"He's being a bit different."

"He's not as cheerful as usual…" *sniff*

"He has been really thoughtful."

"Well… it makes him look sooooooooo cool…"

"Is there something wrong with him?"

"I'd really love to wait for him in front of his class…"

"Then I'll—"

"I'll drag him in to one unused room. I'll push him on to the table, trapping him in my arms, looking at him with my most charming eyes. He'll ask me to stop, but then I'll ask him: do you really want me to stop? Then he'll blush… and I'll whisper to him that everything will be just fine… with a sensual lick on his ear… He'll close his eyes and tell me that he doesn't want me to stop…"

"Gojyo—wait— this is not the plan--" ^^;;

"Then I'll start by kissing him. I'll use my best tongue-technique. Our tongues will meet, sucking at each other… ooh… Then while he's savoring my kiss, my hands will explore his lean body. I'll caress his flat stomach slowly to excite him… He'll moan in my kiss. Then I'll tell him: Ooh Goku… you want me, babe… ooh… let me show you real pleasure--"

*WHACK* (15x)

"WHAT THE **HELL** ARE YOU DOING, FUTARI-AHOS?!" Sanzou glared at the two guys, clutching his almighty dictionary with one trembling hand.

"OUCH! That SO fucking hurt, abuser! And how could you whack me 12 times and Hakkai only 3 times?!" Gojyo protested.

"Maa maa… Gojyo… isn't it obvious…?" Hakkai chuckled.

"If you came just to disturb my ONCE-PEACEFUL morning, then go and drop-dead somewhere else!" Sanzou turned his back to them, looking out the window; trying to clear his mind after Gojyo's 'horny' blabber…  [Shall I say that he's getting turned on? XD]

"Ow, that's harsh." Gojyo rubbed his pained scalp. "I thought you'd like our visit this time."

"What the hell?" Sanzou turned to them with an intimidating 'lie to me and you know what'll happen next' look.

***

"A date?"

*WHACK* (x3)

"I TOLD you it's NOT a bloody date!" Sanzou gripped his dictionary tightly, glaring at the small heretic with his most intimidating stare. "The saru just wants to talk about something. That's why we're going to talk about it in a restaurant. That's ALL!"

"Mou! That still sounds like a date to me!" Gokuu clutched his pained scalp.

"It's NOT!" #

"Fine then, Sanzou! Stop yelling! We'll better get ready for the da—I mean—for the 'important' meeting, OK?" Gokuu held up both hands with a modest grin.

Sanzou flushed. Had he been acting like a bloody child just now? He didn't know if it had been just his imagination, but suddenly Gokuu had sounded like an adult… it was just SO not him to be so obedient…

"Come on, Sanzou! It's almost time! Let's get ready!" The boy jumped to the cupboard and pulled out a tuxedo. (Sanzou had only used it ONCE during Auntie Kanzeon's wedding with Uncle Jiroushin XD). "Whoa! This thing is dusty! Wonder when you last wore this, Sanzou…" Gokuu pinched his nose at the sudden cloud of dust around him.

"That's NOT your business and I'm not going to wear the horrible choking thing." Sanzou turned his back to the boy, digging in to the cupboard for a more suitable suit.

"OK then, I'll help you."

Sanzou blinked again at Gokuu's remark. Yes, he had been watching the boy lately. Since the time he had almost committed suicide, Gokuu had been… a bit unusual. Well, he still ate a lot, but it had seemed that he had done it just to cover his true condition. Lately Gokuu had also seemed a bit more mature than usual. He hadn't been yelling, bouncing around and making chaos everywhere anymore—instead— he had actually been helping Sanzou in housekeeping (It's just unbelievable that he could actually he cook better than Sanzou. *cough*). Hakkai had been complaining that Gokuu wasn't as cheerful as usual. Maybe that was right. Gokuu was just not Gokuu without all the disasters he usually caused. Well… actually he had been dying to ask the boy if something was wrong… but then… it would have torn his pride up, right? Too bad, Mister Genjo Sanzou-sama… is pride more important to you than your little saru's feelings? QQ

Sanzou pushed the confusing thoughts aside and tried to find a solution to lighten his saru up. Maybe a pack of nikumans would work? Or maybe he just needed a short trip to Disneyland?

"What's wrong, Sanzou?" Suddenly Gokuu turned to him with a smile.

Sanzou turned red at the smile. …Well… you know… here's the formula: A mature Gokuu = Goku. Got it? XP

"N—nothing!" Sanzou quickly regained enough common sense to turn his head back to the pile of clothes. _//Oh shit! Why in the hell do I suddenly feel much younger than him? And the worst part is he looks even more like Goku now! Get a hold on to yourself Genjo Sanzou! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!//_

"OK then, this shirt might match." Gokuu picked up one black shirt and held it in front of Sanzou's lean chest. "See? Use this one, OK?"

Sanzou quickly nodded. Well, at least it had been a NORMAL choice. But wait… he shouldn't have stayed silent like this. He had to ask Gokuu if he had something in his mind. Maybe… there was something he could help… err…

"Gokuu." His mind unconsciously picked what to ask.

"Yes?" Golden eyes blinked at him innocently.

Sanzou brought one hand up to cover his pale lips, trying to find a suitable way to ask his question. "Actually, what have you been hid—"

PING PONG~!

"Ah, Goku-nii-chan!" Gokuu clapped his hands excitedly. "Hurry up and get dressed, Sanzou! I'll tell him to wait!"

Sanzou didn't have much time to stop the little heretic. And so he sighed deeply while making a mental note to try again when he got home later…

"And don't forget to wear your jacket! It'll be freezing cold outside!"

*SLAM*

…Now… who's the father and who's the son?

***

"What's wrong?" Goku asked without turning his head off the road in front of them.

"…Nothing. I just wondered if you have a license," Sanzou replied coldly.

"No, I haven't." Goku grinned. "But don't worry. I've been driving a lot. I even drove my mother around when we were on holiday in Hokkaido."

"Whatever you say. But I won't join you in jail when the police arrest you." Sanzou looked at the window beside him, enjoying the pout on the boy's face in the reflection in front of him.

"You always underestimate me," Goku grumbled, increasing the car's speed carefully.

"Where are you going to take me?" Sanzou tried to ignore the strange tone in his remark.

"To the restaurant. Didn't I write it in the letter?" Goku replied. "I—am going to talk about something serious."

"Ah, serious." Sanzou chuckled sarcastically. _//What kind of a conversation is he planning to have?//_ Sanzou smirked, looking at the boy's cute, serious face. _//I can't wait… Son Goku.//_

***

Sha Gojyo, our poor kappa, was very exhausted after Hakkai had come and had forced him to clean his whole flat. And so he was now lying like a half-dead man on his bed, trying to have one nice dreamless night sleep.

But… through the 4 earlier chapters… you should have learned that Gojyo's luck has been perfectly horrible…

*PING*

*THUD*

"OOOWOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW~!!!!!" O.O Gojyo jerked awake as something heavy suddenly slammed in to his stomach hard. "Saru!!!" # # # Gojyo shrieked at the curled figure on his body. "What the hell are you doing here, saru?! I'm trying to sleep here! Don't you know that I'm fucking tired after all the—"

*sob*

O.O _//Masaka… the saru is crying?//_

Teary, swollen, golden eyes blinked up at him, displaying a pure sadness.

"…Come on now. I'm running out of tissue. So stop crying, OK?" Gojyo sat up and placed Gokuu on his lap. "What did Sanzou do? Did he hit you? Come on, saru. Did he yell at you? You're hungry?"

"Gojyo…" Gokuu sobbed. "I'm sad…"

"Yeah, yeah… of course you are." Gojyo managed to pull out a handkerchief and brushed Gokuu's eyes gently. "Then what happened? What did the abuser blondie do to you? He must be the reason, right?"

Gokuu shook his head slowly. "Not him."

Gojyo blinked in confusion. "Then… was it Hakkai?" _//No way no way no way there's no WAY Hakkai would abuse Gokuu! Is he really a pedophile?! O.O//_ [Gojyo… bad Gojyo… Hakkai will definitely kill you if he hears this… Pedophile is one forbidden word in this fic, you know…]

"No."

And Gojyo sighed in relief.

"Then who else? You only know the three of us in this world, right?" Gojyo grumbled. "Or… is it the saru two? Goku ka? I heard from Hakkai that you two had met."

Goku shook his head. "Not him either."

"Then who, saru? Can't you see that my fist is ready to punch whoever he is?" Gojyo showed Gokuu his fist. "See? I'm strong! I even have a group of strong gangsters to back me up! Just tell me his name and I'll deal with him! Isn't it cool?"

Gokuu had stopped crying. He's now pouting with an amused grin he couldn't hide.

"Mou, Gojyo! If I tell it to Hakkai, he'll definitely beat you up!"

"H—hey! You mischievous little brat! Were you planning to trap me?! O.Olllll I was just trying to calm you down! O—of course someone as good as me—there's no way I am involved in the gangster world!" Gojyo quickly snapped. "…OK… I'll help you whatever your problem is… but don't spit it out to Hakkai. Deal?"

Gokuu quickly nodded and smiled.

"I'm hungry now!"

***

Sanzou looked at his watch.

It has been… 30 minutes 26… no… 27… well… make it 29 seconds.

Had it been too long for Sanzou's patience?

Yes, it had.

"That's it. I'm going home." Sanzou impatiently stood up and started making his way to the front door of the restaurant.

"W—wait, Sanzou!" Goku grabbed his shirt, managing to produce the most touching and pleading tone. "Don't go, don't go, don't go! We haven't even talked about anything yet!"

"And we will never talk about ANYTHING if you don't spit it out NOW!" Sanzou slapped his hand away and continued walking furiously.

"OK! OK! I'll talk! But first, let's go to the car. OK? I'll talk there." Wide golden puppy eyes looked at the lavender pool pleadingly.

Well… not even Buddha could resist the blinding sparks our sweet saru produced you know…

***

"G—Gojyo—what have you done?!" Emerald eyes blinked in confusion at the scene in front of him. The flat he had just cleaned a few hours ago had become a perfect miniature of an old ruin! Junk food and beer cans were scattered everywhere, the TV was on with a rock concert with the loudest volume, all of the lamps were on, comics and hentai magazines were spread all over the floor—you can imagine the scene. "Gojyo! Where are you?! What have you been doing? We just cleaned this room a few hours ago!"

Goosebumps appeared on the pretty guy's face as something cold suddenly touched his bottom. Almost reflexively, he managed to turn and smack the attacker's face hard, blowing him to the corner of the room, making a loud nasty BOOOOOOOM sound effect.

*CLAP* (10x)

"Great! Great, Hakkai!" A flushed Gokuu appeared beside him, clapping his hands happily at the show. "That'll score 500!"

Hakkai was struck dumb before turning his head to the half-dead kappa in the corner of the room. "Gojyo—?!"

***

"I said I was sorry." Hakkai blushed deeply as he continued bandaging Gojyo's injuries. "I didn't expect you. It thought it was a—err—hentai." [Wait… isn't Gojyo one? XD]

"Oh yes. You didn't expect ME in my OWN house?!" Gojyo pouted. "And Hakkai! Really! I was too drunk at the time so I didn't realize that I had touched your bottom! I'm NOT a hentai." [Really? XD]

"Don't act modest, idiotic cockroach. I bet you have aimed at his bottom since the beginning." Gokuu mumbled. His face was still bright red after drinking many cans of beer.

"Urusai, saru! You can't understand my feeling!" Gojyo shrieked.

"Maa maa… don't move a lot or you'll break your own ribs…" Hakkai finished the last touch. "OK then. It'll be all right!"

"All right?!" Gojyo's eyes turned teary. "I'm NOT all right!"

"You deserve it for giving beer to an underage kid, Gojyo." Hakkai sent him one death glare. "Look at him! What can you say to Sanzou if he grows mischievous?! He'll definitely NOT JUST break one or two ribs you know."

Gojyo pouted and stayed silent. Hakkai made sense.

"Now, now, Gokuu… look at yourself. Ooh, this is horrible!" Hakkai picked the little heretic and held him in his arms. "Now that you smell like beer… you must take a bath."

"Take a bath?!" Gokuu shrieked. "Come on, Hakkai! It's nighttime! I took a bath this afternoon!" [After a lot of runaways, yells and smacks…]

"No. Sanzou will kill us if he finds this out. And so, you must take a bath." Hakkai dragged the helpless saru in to the very last place he wanted to be—the bathroom.

"And Gojyo… you can take your free time to start cleaning this flat again." Sparkling glasses.

"Arghhhhhhhhh~!!!!" 

***

"OK then, we're here." Sanzou got in to the car, folding him arm while looking at the boy in the driver's seat accusingly. "Now tell me. I'll give you two more minutes. If you don't say anything in 2 minutes, I'll go."

"Umm… OK! But give me the two minutes because I'm not mentally ready now!" Goku replied cheerfully.

Sanzou gave him a dirty look at the word 'mental'.

Goku pouted and folded his arms.

_//OK Goku… you can through this… inhale… exhale… everything will be just fine! Hey, what do you think about this?//_

:: Not bad. **I** chose your clothes anyway. ::

_//I'm not talking about clothes! It's about the situation! Situation!//_

:: …I thought you were going to say it during a fancy dinner. ::

_//Well… my will is the most important thing, right?//_

"Oi."

:: Whatever. ::

_//Oh, come on! Aren't you going to wish me some luck?//_

"Oi!"

:: It's your confession. Do it yourself. I'm off now. ::

"Oi!"

_//H—hey! Wait! Wait! Don't go! Oh… he has gone. How irresponsible! # # # # Fine then! I'll show him that I can do this!//_

"IDIOTIC SARU!" # # # #

*WHACK* (5x)

"Itte, Sanzooooooo~!!!! Meanieeeeeee~!!!!" Goku pouted.

"Then stop daydreaming and say something!" Sanzou replied matter-of-factly.

"Umm…" Goku turned red. "Well… I… actually… uh… since the first time I met you… and… err… cell phone… I… my feelings… err…"

"…Do you call that a sentence?"

"Mou, Sanzou! I'm trying to arrange it! Wait, OK? It's not even one minute!" 

"…Fine then." Sanzou folded his arms, resting his head on the seat tiredly. His illness made it easier for him to become tired than normal, and lately it had gotten worse. He easily became tired and had even skipped sports class a few times. 

After looking at his watch, Sanzou was even more frantic. It was almost time to take his pills. He'd have to go home soon.

"…………Countdown. 10… 9…"

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait~! Please wait, Sanzou~! Just one more minute! One more minute, OK?" Goku babbled nervously.

"8…7…6…"

"Sanzoou~! You can't do this to me~!"

"5…4…"

"Stop now! Or I'll—I'll—"

"3…2…"

"I'll kiss you damn it!"

And Sanzou was struck speechless as the boy forced his lips on to his pale ones.

***

"OK… clean now." Hakkai wrapped the towel on Gokuu's head, trying to get the long chocolate hair dry. "Good thing Gojyo keeps strawberry shampoo! You smell great now." ^_^

"I feel like licking my own hair now…" Gokuu tried to snatch a lock of hair. "It smells like the real strawberry…"

"No, Gokuu. Stop doing that." Hakkai gently pulled Gokuu's hand away before putting him down on the bed. "It's night now. You must sleep."

"Hakkai~ I can't sleep~ I don't wanna sleep~" Gokuu whined.

"No, Gokuu. You must sleep now. It's not good for children to stay up late at night." Hakkai spoke gently, pulling the blanket up to the small heretic's chin. "Sleep tight, OK?"

"Hakkai~ I want a story!" Gokuu pulled the brunette's sleeve. "Tell me a story!"

"Story ka… too bad… I must help Gojyo to clean the mess now…" Hakkai put a hand under his chin, trying to find a good solution. "Ah, how about this, I'll ask Gojyo to tell you a story. Because he's injured now, so I'll just handle the mess myself."

***

Golden met violet

For a mere minute, they just looked at each other with wide eyes, trying to collect their senses after the earlier incident.

As soon as he regained his senses, Goku quickly retreated back to his seat, bowing his head deeply with very red face. _//Arghhh~! What have I done?! What on earth have I done?!! Now he'll hate me for sure!!!!//_

On the other hand, Sanzou had turned slightly red, reflexively bringing one hand to cover his lips. _//Damn… it felt too damn good…//_

"I'm sorry," Goku muttered. "I—that's because—you kept counting—I didn't want you to leave—so—"

"Bakazaru," the blonde hissed before folding his hands again. "Now tell me. The two minutes are up."

"OK now, Sanzou…" Goku inhaled deeply. _//Whatever happens, happens.// _"Sanzou, actually… I…"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

"What the—" Goku opened the door and ran out to approach a young lady near the bridge. "What's happened, Ma'am?"

"My—my husband—my husband fell inside the river and he can't swim! Please help him! Please!" The woman clutched Goku's jacket pleadingly. "Please! I can't live without him! Don't let him die!"

Goku bit his lower lip. The river was wide and possibly deep. Furthermore, it was still winter. The water was surely freezing cold there. Furthermore again, it was NIGHT TIME! He could barely see anything down there. _//I might die if I jump to save him now.//_ He turned his head to Sanzou, who was now standing near the car, waiting for him with a frown. _//But if I don't jump… the man might die…//_

"Please!" The young woman shook his body. Tears were now flowing from her eyes, bleaching her make up. "Please… please… please…"

_//I must do something--//_ Goku closed his eyes tightly, before putting his hands on to the woman's shoulders. "Don't worry, ma'am. I'll try to save him," he assured before running back to Sanzou.

Sanzou was still staring at him, clearly annoyed. _//What does the bitch want from my Goku?//_ He threw the woman a sharp stare.

"Sanzou!"

Sanzou turned his face to the panting boy in front of him, still with a frown on his feminine face.

"I love you!"

Sanzou didn't have much time to answer, as the boy leaned forward and kissed him passionately, as if it would be the very last kiss they could ever share.

"That's all I needed to say. Bye." Goku flashed him a smile before running back to the frantic woman, taking off his jacket, and jumping down. Sanzou was still dazed when the sound of gushing water rang in his ears.

"What the—GOKU!!!!!"

***

"I'll remind you that telling a fairy-tale to a child is the very last thing I'll wanna do before sleeping."

"I knew it already! Hurry up!"

"…You don't even know the meaning of the statement, do you?" Gojyo sighed before climbing in to the bed and laid down beside Goku. "Fine then. But just one tale, then you must get to sleep."

Gokuu nodded in excitement. "One tale is enough!"

"Good." Gojyo closed his eyes and tried to recall some fairy-tales he had known. Fortunately for him, 13 years ago, his mother had often told him many fairy-tales he could have used now. But… unfortunately for him, he couldn't remember any of them AT ALL.

"Gojyo~ Hurry up~ Don't tell me that you can't remember any!" Gokuu whined.

Gojyo frowned. He definitely wouldn't want to be mocked by the small heretic for this. He had got enough humiliation after getting caught red-handed confessing his love to Hakkai!

"Don't underestimate me, saru! Of course I can remember them!" He quickly remarked. "OK! Listen to this carefully because I won't repeat!"

Gokuu nodded.

"Hmm… a long time ago… once upon a time… there lived a very gorgeous young man. His hair was as red as the highest-branded wine, and so he was called Red Wine."

"Red hair? Just like you, Gojyo?"

"Yeah. It's just I'm much more gorgeous than he was." Gojyo grinned. "But too bad, although he was drop-dead gorgeous, nobody was perfect. He had a very bitchy blonde stepfather who had a talking monkey that could answer his every question. Everyday, the bitchy blonde stepfather always came to the monkey to ask the same question: Oh Monkey, Monkey my dear Monkey! Tell me, who is the most gorgeous person in the whole world? Then the poor monkey, that had been intimidated with the infamous paper-fan the King had been holding, would always answer: Oh My King, you're the most gorgeous of all!"

"Cool! Just like Sanzou and I! But Sanzou uses a dictionary though…"

*grins* "Oh no, it has nothing to do with you and the iceman! It's just your feelings. He he… XP" *making a cross sign behind his back* _//I'm innocent! XP//_ [Gojyo… making cross sign reduces nothing of your sins…]

"He he he… let me continue the story. But then someday, when the bitchy blonde King asked the same thing, the monkey suddenly answered a different answer: OK, King. You really are gorgeous and I always want to glomp you, but too bad, your stepson Red Wine is much more gorgeous than you!".

"Sanzou is much more gorgeous than you!" Gokuu shrieked reflexively.

"Hey! I'm not talking about you and the blondie! It's just a tale! Take it easy, boy!" Gojyo chuckled.

"Mou… somehow I still feel offended…" #

"It's just your feelings! XD Sanzou is a kind—err—nice guy! There's no way he becomes an evil stepfather, right?" Gojyo teased.

"…Um… Right! ^_^ Sanzou is too kind!"

_//Just for you.//_ =_=# # #

"OK guys, have you done with the story?" Hakkai entered the room with a wide smile.

"Ah, Hakkai! Don't tell me that you have finished cleaning!" Gokuu gasped.

"Umm… yes?" Hakkai sweat dropped. "I am used to doing this at home, so I can do it fast. You know, after studying the whole night, my room will be much more a mess than the mess you did outside."

Gokuu hid an amused chuckle. _//It seems that I have been right to think that Ten-chan and Hakkai look really alike.//_

"Ne, Hakkai! Come here! Come here! Gojyo is telling me a very interesting story!" Gokuu settled his place, giving Hakkai an enough space on his left side, in the middle of him and Gojyo.

"…Huh?" Hakkai turned his eyes to Gojyo, who had been grinning mischievously. Hakkai's face fell. He had thought that Gojyo would have lost some of the hentai cells in his body after having a legal relationship with him, but he had been proved wrong. "…OK. But you should be in the middle, Gokuu." ^_^

Just before Gojyo groaned in protest…

*RIIIIING!*

*RIIIIIIIING!*

*RIIIIIIIIIIING*

"Ah." Hakkai quickly slipped one hand inside his pocket to find his cell phone. "I don't know this number."

"Give it to me." Gojyo grabbed the cell phone before Hakkai could push the connect button. "Hey, mister. Cho Hakkai is now legally mine. Keep yourself away from him. Bye bye." *beep*

"G—Gojyo—" Hakkai sweat dropped. "For Buddha's sake, Gojyo! It could be one of our friends! How could you say something so embarrassing like that!"

"Come on, Hakkai! I know that you're pretty and that many people want to be with you! Don't worry, I'll protect you!" Gojyo said proudly.

Gokuu grinned, "…You mean who should protect whom?"

*twitch* "Damn you sa—"

RIIIIIIING!

RIIIIIIIIIIIING!

RIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!

"Ch! What a stubborn guy!"

"Give me the phone, Gojyo!" Hakkai took the cell phone away from his lover and put it on one ear. "Yes? Who is it? W—wha--" Emerald eyes widened. "Hospital?!"

***

"…I thought I told him to take his pills regularly and take a good rest everyday…" The doctor sighed to the 4 concerned guys in front of him. "He is OK now. But make sure that he'll do anything I asked him to, or I'm afraid I won't be able to help anything out again."

"Yes, Doctor. Thank you." Hakkai flashed a smile at the red-haired young man.

"You're welcome." The doctor excused himself and left.

"Fuh… so… the iceman is saved." Gojyo stretched his sore back. "So we can finally have a bit peace here. And two sarus, how does ramen sound? Aren't you two hung—" The redhead blinked as he realized that he had been talking to the wall. Everybody had entered the room.

And Gojyo cursed before leaving for his own ramen.

***

The sound of a beeping machine, the smell of medicine and the whiteness around…

Hakkai frowned at the pale-faced figure in the bed. His usual grumpy best friend was now lying helplessly in the small bed. His hand was attached to a fuse. The machine beside his bed continued beeping, signaling that the blonde wasn't dead yet. Without the machine… perhaps people would have thought that he was dead.

_//…Close to death…//_ He closed his eyes tightly with an ironic smile. _//What could you be thinking, Sanzou… //_

"Ne… Hakkai…" 

He felt a clutch on his right sleeve, as he turned to the heretic and smiled. "What's wrong, Gokuu?"

"Is Sanzou going to die?"

Hakkai widened his eyes for a moment at the unexpected statement. "…No. He is going to be OK… at least for now."

"But he's so pale… so lifeless…"

When Hakkai lifted his hand on to Gokuu's shoulders, he realized that the boy was shivering hard. His whole body was cold, his hands were trembling, his body felt tense. The usually cheerful golden eyes looked empty. Suddenly Gokuu looked… somehow so… lost.

"He is going to die. **He** looked like that too when he was going to die." The boy gazed to Sanzou, still with his empty eyes. "…He is going to leave me… he'll walk away and never look back… he won't look at me again…"

"Come on, Gokuu." Hakkai couldn't hold the aching feeling in his chest anymore, kneeling down and put his hands on to Gokuu's shoulders. "I told you, he wasn't going to die. Don't you believe me?"

"But, Hakkai… I can see him now…" Gokuu pointed to Sanzou's bed. "See…? Can't you see him? He's walking away now…"

"Gokuu!"

"I can see him… why can't you? Look… he keeps walking… he doesn't even care… he can't hear me…"

"Stop it now, Gokuu! There's nothing! He is going to be OK!"

"Don't fool around with me! Don't lie to me!" Gokuu fell on to his knees, clutching his head with his arms frantically. "He is going to die! He walks away! He walks away! He walks away!"

And when he regained his senses back, two arms were embracing him gently, taking his shivering body in to the warmth. The warmth he hadn't felt for 500 years…

"Come on. Take a hold on to yourself." The gentle voice reassured him. "Your brother is going to be just fine."

"Goku-nii-chan…" The small heretic sobbed uncontrollably. "I'm scared…"

"…Me too." The bigger boy deepened the hug. "…Me too, Gokuu. But we must be strong, OK? Let's go through it together."

Gokuu sobbed again before nodding. Goku released him and was glad to find that his little friend was no longer shivering.

"Let's sit here. We'll wait until he wakes up and whacks us up for being stupid." He grinned.

"…Yeah. He surely will. Because I did a stupid thing… just now."

Hakkai sighed, feeling rather useless that he couldn't calm Gokuu down.  Looking at the two very-alike boys, his lips slowly formed a smile. Something about them was like… it's not just mere appearances to see… it's something deeper. They understood each other as if they're the same person in two bodies.

_//How sweet.//_ Hakkai thought bitterly.__

Goku held the smaller boy's hand. The hand could somehow make him feel stronger… reminding him that he had got someone to protect… Sanzou's as-they-had-said brother. Hearing that Sanzou had suffered an illness from Hakkai had felt different than watching it himself. He couldn't have even imagined that the guy he loved would have been so pale… so weak… so fragile like the figure in front of him now. It hit his heart deeper that Sanzou had gotten like this from trying to save him. Yes… just a few minutes after he had jumped in to the river to save the man, Sanzou had also jumped to save him… ignoring his fragile body and his own safety…

And when came back to senses, a teardrop had fallen on to his already soaked clothes.

"Goku-nii-chan?" A concerned weak sound was heard from the boy beside him.

"I—I apologize, Gokuu. I—I think I need to go to the restroom now. I'm soaking wet."

"Oh, shall I ask Gojyo to take some clothes for you?" Hakkai quickly pulled out his cell phone and pushed Gojyo's number, giving no chance for Goku to answer. "Gojyo? Where are you? *frowns* Ramen? No, leave your ramen now and take some clothes for Goku in your flat. *twitch* I don't care if it's the most goddamn expensive one. Any objection? *smiles* OK then. Thank you."

Goku smiled in amusement at the conversation. Hakkai was so lucky. "Thank you."

"It's nothing. I just hope that he has some clean clothes for you." Hakkai smiled.

Just before the door was closed from outside, Hakkai swore that he could hear a strangled cry from the brunette.

***

2:34 A.M

Golden eyes fluttered open just to make sure that everybody had been asleep.

Gokuu carefully got off the small bed the kind nurse had given him. Phew. His body had been sore for waiting until everybody had been really asleep. Goku was probably the last person who had fallen asleep.

"Uh…"

Gokuu turned his eyes to the other golden-eyed boy who was sleeping on the chair beside Sanzou's bed and sighed sadly. Even in his sleep he had been restless.

_//It's time to end it all.//_ Gokuu inhaled deeply before floating in the air. A soft golden shine glowed around his body in the darkness. The small heretic carefully floated right above Sanzou's body, smiling faintly at the beautiful relaxed face of his keeper. _//Raving people don't lie.//_ He thought to himself. _//This way… maybe I can force the statement out of him.//_

"Sanzou… your unconscious mind is hearing me, right?"

"……………………………Zzz………"

"Sanzou… do you hear me?"

"ZzzZz……What…zzZ in the hell…zZ… saru…"

_//Gee! He still called me names in his sleep!//_ Gokuu sweat dropped.

"Sanzou… how do you feel?"

"……………ZzZzz………Hurts me……pain………zzZz………I…hate………"

Gokuu's eyes went teary again. He quickly held back a sob before getting a hold on to himself and continued.

"Then… do you want to get cured? After getting cured, you'll feel much better. You can be with the ones you love… you can do the things you couldn't do before… isn't it wonderful?"

"…ZzZ……yes……"

"You know, you have me to make the dreams come true…" The heretic spoke in a husky tone; at the fact that actually he really hated to leave his keeper so early. "Now, just ask me to cure you. I'll do it, and then you'll feel brand new."

"…Zzz…why…must…ZzZZ…I?"

_//…And the stubbornness too…//_ Gokuu smiled in amusement.

"Listen. You have saved me. That's why I have been dedicating my life to you. I'll do anything you wish. I'll get you anything you want." He explained gently, running one hand on one pale cheek. "You just need to ask… tell me… come on. I'll give you the healthiness you have been wishing for years… it's just as simple as that."

Gokuu caught his breath as the lavender eyes stirred open, looking at him sharply.

"No."

"S—San—"

"What on earth are you doing, saru?" Sanzou caught the hand on his cheek, pulling the boy that he fell on to his body. "What were you trying to do?"

"Sanzou…" Teary golden eyes looked at him pleadingly. "Please… please wish to me… tell me that you want me to cure you… what's so hard about it?"

"……………………………………………"

"I—I'm not a human! It's OK for me to die! But you've got many… many people around you… who love you… who will cry when you no longer exist…" The heretic cried his eyes out. "Please stop being so stubborn! I'm just your pet, aren't I? Your life is too valuable to sacrifice for my sake! Furthermore…"

"……………………………………………"

"Furthermore… if you die… I… I won't want to live anymore."

A sigh.

A hand came to brush the teardrops under one golden eye.

"Bakazaru."

Gokuu flushed. How could Sanzou mock him a time like this?

"I am not doing this for your sake." The low toned voice rang in his ears. "…It's because I don't want to live in guilt for sacrificing you for my own good."

Violet met golden.

"…I'd better die than have insomnia for the rest of my life."

Gokuu closed his eyes, burying his head in to the warm embrace of his master… his beloved keeper he'd never forget for the rest of his life.

Another pair of golden eyes witnessed it all, before sinking his head down again, clenching his jaw, and biting down the forming tears in his eyes. _//This is cruel… too cruel…//_

Hakkai took off his glasses and brushed his eyes with a handkerchief. It seemed that he wasn't as strong as he had thought he had been. _//I knew that this would eventually happen…//_ One teardrop escaped from his eye. _//But it still hurts… Sanzou…//_

One redhead just sighed quietly, leaning his head on to the wall. _//…What an unfair life.//_

And time flowed in silence…

They guessed… it would be just fine to accept the truth.

They'd try to be strong… till the day came.

…Was it really the end?

"That's it."

!!!??

The four persons and one heretic reflexively opened their eyes at the voice.

"Who the—"

"This teary scene is pissing me off." #

A soft silver glow appeared in the front of them, spreading sudden warmth in the room.

And the five just widened their eyes as the glow slowly formed a figure of a human, a tall man with long flowing sun-kissed hair. His lavender eyes scanned each person before getting narrowed, clearly irritated.

Gokuu gaped at the person in front of him. He was simply speechless before finally managing to call the name of the person he had been missing for a very long time… 

"K—Kon---"

"Konzen!" The yell came from the very least expected person. "What on earth are you doing here?"

The 4 pairs of eyes turned to the golden ones, asking for an explanation.

Goku quickly stood up and approached the shiny figure. "What do you think you're doing?! Everybody can see you now!"

"Urusai, saru. I wouldn't have done this if you haven't cried your eyes out like an idiot!"

*WHACK*

"Itte!" Goku shrieked. "You damn abuser!"

"Blame yourself." Konzen folded his arms in front of his chest, still with an annoyed face. Gokuu gulped as the lavender eyes turned to him accusingly. "Idiotic chibisaru! Where the hell have you been?! Have you got any idea how long I have been searching for your fucking butt?!"

"K—Kon—zen—" Gokuu's eyes turned teary before he jumped in to his guardian's embrace, inhaling the scent he had missed for hundreds of years. "Konzen! Konzen! Konzen! I was so afraid! Thank god you're here! QQ"

Konzen sighed deeply. His hand had been itching to hit his monkey as usual, but after seeing Gokuu's happy face, he had suddenly lost all the wicked wills.

"Let's get not too emotional about this." He pulled out of the hug, picking Gokuu up by collar right in front of his nose. "So, will you be planning anymore mischief?"

Gokuu quickly shook his head happily. "I'll follow your every command starting now! I swear!"

"Good. You'd better." Konzen let the boy cling on to him fluffily.

"Hey, Konzen, is he the one you have been searching for?" Goku asked.

"Yeah. He DOES look like you, huh?"

"…I just realized it now. Wow! Yeah! He looks like me when I was a kid! Cool!"

*sweat drop*

"…You… have… no… brain… AT **ALL**!" # # # # # #

*WHACK* (x20)

"Itteteteteteteteteteteteteteteteteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~!!!!!!! You don't have to whack me like that!!!!!! You have found him!!!!! That's the most important point, right?!!!!"

"Ano…" An amused Hakkai couldn't hold his curiosity. "What's happening here?" 

***

_February 14th_

_After school_

_Goku was walking home, feeling both happy and sad today._

_Happy, because Valentine's Day had been always the best day of the year! In this special day, he hadn't needed to bring any lunchboxes to school… simply… because girls would come and feed him. ^w^_

_Sad, because he couldn't give a chocolate to his dream guy, Genjo Sanzou. *sighs*_

_//It has been months… and I can't spit out a word when he's around… argh! This is totally useless!//_

_Goku stopped as a small cracked bottle got in his way. Giving in to his teenager's curiosity, he bent down and picked the bottle, wondering what it was. But then--_

_"O—oops--!" Goku's hand slipped. He fell the bottle on to the road, breaking it in to pieces. _

_//Oh My Goddess…// He sweat dropped. //I am SO careless… well… I'd better throw the pieces in to the trash bin nearby… trash bin… trash bin…// His eyes scanned around to find a trash bin. Unfortunately, he couldn't find one. And so, he shrugged before putting the pieces in to a plastic bag, before putting the plastic bag inside his schoolbag, planning to get rid of it at home._

_And so, Son Goku continued his short trip back home without any longer thoughts…_

_***_

_Night…_

_:: Saru ::_

_:: Oi, Saru! Wake up! ::_

_*WHACK* (6x)_

_"Itte~!" Goku jerked awake at the painful blows. "What the—" Golden eyes widened. "—hell…?"_

_Goku got stunned at the floating blonde man in front of him, a very beautiful guy with piercing lavender eyes and long shiny hair._

_"What are you looking at?!" The man snarled. "Let's go home now!"_

_"H—Home—" Goku gasped as the guy grabbed his hand and pulled him up. "W—www---waaaittttt!!! Why must I get home when I AM HOME?!"_

_The man blinked._

_The man pulled him by collar, examining him carefully, before throwing him back on to the hard floor._

_"Itte!" Goku yelled out. "That hurts!"_

_"Ch. You're not him." The man slowly landed on to the land, one hand was covering his forehead tiredly. "…I thought I had finally found him… I should have known that he wouldn't have grown, stuck inside the bottle…"_

_"Who are you?! What are you doing in my room?" Goku stood up and faced the stranger._

_*twitch*_

_*WHACK* (x10)_

_"That'll teach you not to yell in front of my face, saru." The man folded his paper-fan back inside his spandex. "Now tell me, have you been seeing a small boy, well… about 10 or 9 years old… walking around here lately?"_

_"Boy? There're a lot little boys here! How am I supposed to remember?!" Goku clutched his pained scalp._

_"You HAVE met him. Because I can sense the bottle's aura on you." The guy stared at him peevishly. "And you should remember him because his physical appearances, attitudes and brain capacity are just like yours."_

_"But I seriously have never met someone like that!" Goku explained. "And I can't understand what you were say--" Goku blinked. "Did you just say 'bottle'?"_

_"Yeah! The small chocolate bottle. Have you seen it nearby lately?" The guy looked at him suspiciously._

_"Umm…" Goku rummaged inside his schoolbag and pulled out the plastic bag that contained the pieces of the broken bottle. "You mean this?"_

_The blonde examined the bag for a while before sighing deeply. "…So… you took this bottle…"_

_"Yeah… at first I thought it would be dangerous for other people in the street… so I took it to throw it away at home. But I forgot."_

_The guy sighed again before sitting on the bed, looking very tired. "…OK then. I've got no more choice. Starting now, I'll have to stay with you. There might be a possibility that I'll find him around while following you."_

_And Goku blinked._

_"WHAAAT?!!!!!"_

FLASHBACK – END

"And that's how I met Konzen." Goku ended his story.

"Aa… I've got it. What a complicated story. =_=;;"

"But Konzen-san, Goku has met Gokuu many times. So you have met Gokuu too, right?"

"Yeah, when I knew that I had found him, I had planned to take him home. But then I decided to watch over him for a while to learn about his current condition."

"Mou! You never told me that Gokuu was the one you had been searching for!" *pouts*

"You never asked."

"Why you—" # #

"URUSAI ALL OF YOU!!!!" Our almighty Genjo Sanzou-sama had finally snapped. "WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?! DON'T YOU REMEMBER ABOUT ONE SICK MAN HERE?! I NEED MY REST, DAMN IT! BABBLE OUTSIDE OR ANYWHERE ELSE!" # # # # # # #

*twitch*

"Who are you to command me, foul-mouthed son of bitch?! The sarus are really stupid for liking someone like you!!!" # # # # # Konzen glared at the other blonde.

"And who are you to curse at me, bastard?! I'm the only one who has the legal right to call them 'saru'!!!" # # # # # # #

"Anybody, make them stop!" 

"Hell no! I still want my life!" O_o

"Konzen… Sanzou… kakkoi… *dreamy eyes*"

"Maa maa… ^^;;"

A FEW CHAOS' LATER…

The doctor was now bright red in anger, while his nurse was having a hard time trying to hold back her laughter.

"…OK then, Genjo-san…" He clenched his jaw so hard that veins started popping out on his handsome face. "…Can you PLEASE tell me, what's happening here?"

"Well you see…" Hakkai tried to explain. "Err… we were just…"

Sanzou snorted. If only the doctor could see Konzen, he'd LOVE to tell the doctor that the grumpy guy was a thief and he would have asked him to drag him out. #

"It's midnight for **hell'**s sake! What in the name of **Satan** have you been doing?! A **bloody** party?!!!" # # # # # [The bolded phrases are the things you'd surely have for making contact with Genjo Sanzou-sama for a long time… XD]

"Maa maa… calm down…" The Hakkaish nurse sweat dropped, trying to calm her beloved doctor down. "Ano… if you can, please keep your voice. We're afraid that you have disturbed many other patients here. They need their rest you know. Furthermore, Genjo-san isn't allowed to leave bed yet. Please return to your bed and rest. Tomorrow, you'll be allowed to go home." ^_^

"Oh, sure. We'll do it. Thank you very much." ^_^ Hakkai bowed his head down.

"You're welcome. Come on now, Doctor. Let's go back." The nurse pulled the still-furious doctor out of the room before closing it gently.

"…Phew." Gojyo sighed. "The doctor wanted to kill us…"

"…You're right." Hakkai smiled. "But his nurse was very nice."

"It's all this fucking alien's fault." Sanzou glared at Konzen.

"Alien?!" # # # # Konzen raised his tone. "Watch your fucking mouth, old man!"

"Who the hell is the old man?!! I'm 17 now, you good-for-nothing ghost!" # # #

"I ain't a ghost, goddamned prick!!! Or have you also lost your sense of sight?!!" # # #

"Why you—" # # # # # #

"OK guys, you'd better shut the **FUCK UP** before the doctor return and seriously kill us."

And everybody looked at Hakkai unbelievingly. Had he just said: fuck?

"This isn't going to work. So let's just do a peace agreement." Goku tried to cool down the situation with a cute smile, and it seemed work. Both Konzen and Sanzou were now looking at him with flushed faces, realizing that they had just had a very childish fight in front of their beloveds. "Ne, Konzen. You told me that after finding Gokuu, you'd make my one wish come true, right?"

Konzen snorted. "…Men don't take back their words."

And suddenly Sanzou smirked. For the very first time in his life… he agreed with the blonde kami.

"Can you cure Sanzou's illness?"

*silence*

"HELL NO!" # # # # # # Konzen and Sanzou yelled almost at the same time.

"I'd rather die than getting helped by someone like him!" # # # # # # Sanzou pointed a finger at Konzen's nose.

"And I'd rather lose my pride as a man than helping someone like him!!" # # # # # # Konzen added.

"Come on, Konzen! You promised me!" Goku tried.

"No! No! No!" Konzen folded his arms stubbornly.

"Like hell I'd accept it!" Sanzou did the same thing.

Gojyo and Hakkai grinned in amusement at the two very similar guys.

Goku sighed before spotting Gokuu and winking at him. Gokuu quickly nodded and grinned.

"Konzen! Please help Sanzou!" Gokuu shook his keeper's body, giving him the most inviting stare ever. "Please?"

Konzen flushed and hardly breathed before managing out a 'no'.

"Come on, Konzen! I really like Sanzou although he's just as mean as you are! He took good care of me when you were not there! Come on now!" Gokuu shook the blonde's body again.

"He made you cry. Why must I help him?" Konzen narrowed his eyes. "I have hated him since I first saw him."

"I cried because I was a cry-baby! You often make me cry too! Come on, Konzen!"

Konzen closed his eyes, not to get blinded by the sparks from his little saru's eyes. "No."

"Konzen~"

"A no is a no! No!" #

*pouts*

"Fine then!" Gokuu climbed down his guardian's body before jumping in to Sanzou's lap. "I'll follow him until you agree to heal him."

"What the—" # # # # #

"Somehow, someday, I'm sure that I can force him to ask me to cure him."

"You—" # # # # Konzen groaned frustratingly. "Fine! Fine then! I'll help him! Are you satisfied?!"

"Yahoo! Konzen is the best! I knew it!" The little heretic clung back on to his beloved master's body, grinning victoriously.

"Isn't it great, Sanzou? You're going to get healed!" Goku hugged the frowning guy happily.

"Who said that I wanted to?" #

"Sanzoooooo~!"

"Come on, Sanzou. Stop being so stubborn." Hakkai assured him.

"I'm NOT!" #

"But it's a big chance!"

"I told you that I'd rather die than—"

*WHACK*

Sanzou's status -- O.O -- @o@ -- *_*

*THUD*

"Whaaaaaa!!!!! What on earth have you done to Sanzou, Gojyo?!!" Goku shrieked, looking at his unconscious lover.

"That's what he deserves for being such a pain in the ass." Gojyo put the vase back on the table. "Come on. You can do it now. Unconscious people don't complain."

"…Sometimes you're smart." Hakkai grinned.

***

AFTERNOON

The doctor blinked at the paper in front of him unbelievingly. Taking off his glasses, scratching his hair, and sipping his tea while glaring at the paper.

"You see?" The nurse smiled.

"…Unbelievable," the doctor gasped. "…This is a MIRACLE."

"We can call it that…" The nurse opened the curtain, looking at the familiar group of guys who were walking out of the hospital cheerfully. "…A miracle…"

"B—but how could someone get healed in one night?!" The doctor shrieked. "I have never read about this in the books! In this case, usually he'll—"

"Oh, come on, Doctor." The nurse took the paper from the doctor's hand before folding it neatly. "He's now healthy and happy. Isn't it a great thing? Isn't it what you want for all your patients?"

"Yeah… of course… I always want to cure my patients… but…"

"It seems that things have been settled." The young girl magically produced a paper-plane with the document, before throwing it out of the window, as it flew away… along with the wind. "Logical reasons aren't necessary for miracles."

The doctor smiled at the scene, before taking off his stethoscope and standing up. "…Shall we celebrate this, Yaone?"

And the purple-haired girl nodded happily. "My pleasure, Kougaiji-sensei."

***

2 MONTHS LATER…

RIIING!

RIIING!

Sanzou roughly turned off the noisy alarm clock before getting on his feet to get dressed.

"Sanzou~!" A cheerful voice greeted him, as the small figure entered the room with a tray of food. "It's time to wake—huh? You already awake?"

"I'd rather use the alarm clock than have you wake me up in every morning." Sanzou put on his uniform with a frown.

"Mou! Meanie!" Gokuu stuck his tongue out. "Goku-nii-chan has been waiting for you downstairs! Come on! Have your breakfast and go to school!"

***

"This is great! You made it yourself, Konzen?" Goku's eyes shimmered at the delicious food in front of him.

"Ch. Tenpou taught me. He told me that I needed to take care of the chibisaru." Konzen served another plate of omelet in front of him. "Want to have some more?"

"Yeah! One more plate, please!" Goku was soon busy chomping his food.

"Ch." Konzen turned back to the stove to make another omelet.

And suddenly Goku grinned.

"What?" Konzen glared at him.

"Who bought you the apron?"

"=_=# # # # Don't ask!"

***

"Whoohoo! We're going to be late! Let's run faster, Sanzou!" Goku cheerfully jumped over the stairs and landed like an athlete—as an athlete by nature he was.

"Urusai! *pant* *pant* We wouldn't have been late *pant* if you didn't insist on eating 2 more plates! *pant* You'll have to pay for this, saru!!!!" # # # # Sanzou tried to catch up with the smaller boy.

"Demo~!"

"Don't whine! Just run faster!" # # # #

"But if I run faster, I'll leave you behind!"

"Urusai!!!"

Goku sighed before extending one hand to the slightly older guy behind him. "Come on, Sanzou! We'll make it together!'

Sanzou blinked at the hand in front of him. 3 months ago, this scene had been a dream—that he could run so fast without getting pain in his chest, with Goku in front of him, giving him a hand to run together. It still felt like a dream to him, that sometimes he'd have to pinch his own hand to make sure that he was wide awake, and his life now wasn't just a dream.

Well, he couldn't say that his life was normal now… that his house was now filled with 3—I mean—1 person, 1 heretic and 1 God [Remember that Gokuu had promised to follow him at least for a year XD] and it was definitely NOT a normal life…

…Fuck the bloody 'normal' 'abnormal' things…

He was happy anyway.

And as the hand grabbed his hand, he knew that it wasn't a dream.

"Let's go now!"

Sanzou was just happy to have a longer life. A life he wouldn't waste anymore. A life he'd fill with more and more happiness.

***

"…We're late."

"^^;;; Ha ha ha… at least getting punished to do 50 Math problems is better than cleaning up the toilets…"

" =_=### And why the hell must I do your problems too?!"

"Come on, Sanzou~! QQ I can't do them at all!"

"…You'd better make this up for me later… slave."

"W—what—" O.Ollll

*smirks*

"Men don't take back their words… remember?"

~OWARI~

This is an author's shameless blabber. Please read if you have the time XP:

Ha ha! If you noticed, I didn't explain why Gokuu was dragged out of Tenkai and ended up in a bottle. Well… I had no idea so you can just imagine about it. *grins* 

Well, let me tell you something. Konzen has been appearing since chapter 3 [He's the one who made Goku say about the 'slave' thing to Sanzou XP If you noticed]. And in chapter 4, I made him appear too when Gokuu was crying in front of Sanzou's room. [the 'violet eyes' was him, not Sanzou]. And in this chapter, finally he revealed himself out. XD It's fun to hide a character~! (I did the same thing to Kougaiji and Yaone too~! XD XD)

To tell you the truth, I had many difficulties to write the angst scene. ^^;; I'm perfectly happy now, so it's harder for me to write angst things. I wrote the last 2 chapters along with Noir songs to get my mood a bit down. They worked. Especially 'Lullaby', it helped a lot! Thanks to Noir Original Soundtrack, this fic is finally done now.

Anyway, for the next fic, I have an urge to write angst. I have been dreaming of writing a real angst that causes tears! How exciting! Too bad, my brain doesn't work too well lately (it only works for sappy and fluffy things. XP Not that I hate this. I always like sappy things – I like to read it as much as writing it.) Demo, I also like an angst piece with a happy-ending. Really, it can shake my heart, make me cry in the beginning and smile in the end. Ooh! How exciting! I really really really want to make people feel that way too although I'm now too stupid to do so! I'll learn little by little and hopefully, will create it as my final project in this site (the 39th fic)

You know something? I had A LOAD of fun writing this fic. ^^ Please tell me what you think before leaving! 


End file.
